Den Gefaehrten auf den Fersen
by Iljana
Summary: Der zweite Teil unserer 'Unverhofft kommt oft' Trilogie
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer  
  
Diese Geschichte habe ich zusammen mit meiner besten Freundin geschrieben. Dieser Mist ist also nicht alleine auf meinem Mist gewachsen.  
  
Ich: "Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen sind rein zufällig und total unbeabsichtigt." Sie: "Ja, ja wer's glaubt..."  
  
Ich: "Wie immer gehören die Charaktere Tolkien. Wie auch immer Charly, Joey und diese Geschichte gehören uns." Sie: "Tja, auf so was Gutes kommen wir ja nicht."  
  
Ich: "Und natürlich wollen wir hiermit auch kein Geld verdienen - wäre eh nichts zu holen. Sie: "Klar, als wenn uns für diesen Scheiß irgendwer auch nur einen Cent bezahlen würde!"  
  
Wenn ihr den ersten Teil noch nicht gelesen habt, solltet ihr das zuerst tun, um ein paar Dinge verstehen zu können.  
  
  
  
Lob und Hetzreden an: IIspiegelbildII@aol.com oder little_sumo18@hotmail.com 


	2. Kapitel 1

Charlys POV  
  
Noch drei Minuten bis Mitternacht. Noch fünf Tage, bis ich wieder bei Joey ausziehe. Noch ein ganzes Leben ohne Frodo.  
  
Es ist jetzt zwei Tage her, dass die Gefährten nach Mittel Erde zurückgekehrt sind. Zwei Tage, in denen Joey und ich kaum ein Wort geredet haben. Nicht mit anderen, nicht untereinander. Zwei Tage, in denen Joey jedes Mal in Tränen ausgebrochen ist, wenn sie Legolas' Pfeil gesehen hat. Sie hat ihn in eine besonders schön geschnitzte Holzschachtel gelegt, die mit Stoff ausgelegt ist. Das Amulett des Lugnasad-Festes liegt daneben. Jeden Morgen und jeden Abend sieht sie hinein, und immer wenn ihr danach ist. Ich frage mich wo Joey die ganzen Tränen herholt.  
  
Ich leide lieber schweigend, trocken. Ich weiß, dass es manchmal besser ist, zu weinen, um alles aus sich rauszuspülen. Aber ich fürchte, wenn ich einmal anfange, kann ich nicht mehr aufhören.  
  
Seit zwei Tagen trage ich Frodos Ring an einer Kette um meinen Hals. Ich habe mich nicht getraut ihn anzufassen, Buch hin oder her. Irgendwie habe ich Angst - auch wenn es bei uns keinen Sauron und kein Mordor gibt - dass wenn ich es tue, ich ein riesiges, rotes Auge sehen werde. Und das kann ich momentan echt nicht gebrauchen.  
  
Joey hatte schon vor unserer Begegnung mit den Gefährten ein paar Poster mit ihnen an den Wänden hängen. Aber nicht mehr. Das einzige, was noch hängt, ist ein schwarzweiß Bild von Legolas neben ihrem Bett. Ich frage mich, was die Gefährten tun, jetzt da Sauron keine Bedrohung mehr für sie ist, weil der Ring für ihn unerreichbar ist. Ich merke den Fehler in meinen Gedanken sofort. Was hat Gandalf mal gesagt? "Solange der Ring existiert, existiert auch Sauron weiter." Egal, ob sie sich in zwei verschiedenen Welten aufhalten. Saurons Macht wird sich wohl nicht mehr verstärken, aber sie wird auch nicht abnehmen. Bis ans Ende ihrer Tage, bis ans Ende aller Tage werden Orks den Gefährten das Leben schwer machen. Der Ring muss zerstört werden. Aber Frodo kommt nicht mehr an den Ring heran. Also muss der Ring zu ihm kommen.  
  
"Joey ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen." "Tatsächlich?" Sie hockt in eine Decke eingewickelt vor dem zerstörten Fernseher im Wohnzimmer. Auch so etwas, was sie seit zwei Tagen tut. Vielleicht stellt sie sich vor wieder dort in Legolas' Umarmung zu stehen.  
  
"Tatsächlich. Wir müssen nach Mittel Erde gehen." Ich bemerke ein hoffungsvolles Funkeln in Joeys Augen. "Aber nicht zum Vergnügen. Ich habe von Frodo den Ring bekommen, und wir sind jetzt dafür verantwortlich, dass er zerstört wird." "Aber die Gefährten können uns doch dabei helfen?" "Ja, ich will Frodo auch wiedersehen." Das ist zwar eigentlich nicht die Antwort auf Joeys Frage, aber wir verstehen uns auch so.  
  
"Da müssen wir uns aber gut vorbereiten. Ich möchte nämlich nicht sofort von irgendwelchen Orks erschossen werden, sobald ich auch nur einen Fuß in Mittel Erde setze." "Manchmal wünsche ich Harry Potter wäre aus dem Baum gefallen, dann wäre vieles wesentlich einfacher." seufze ich. Joey sieht mich an und wir müssen beide lachen. Seit zwei Tagen zum ersten Mal.  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
Harry Potter, was soll ich denn mit dem, wenn ich Legolas haben kann? Also echt Charly! Na ja, immerhin war's ein guter Lacher.  
  
Die Hoffnung Legolas wieder sehen zu können, motiviert mich wie nichts anderes. Viel packen brauchen wir ja nicht. Mit Handys, Discmen und all den anderen Dingen aus der Zivilisation kann man in Mittel Erde ja eh nichts anfangen. Also nur ein paar Klamotten, Verbandszeug und alle drei Herr der Ringe Bände. Für den Notfall.  
  
"Können wir nicht wenigstens das Auto mitnehmen?" frage ich Charly. "Ich hab keine Lust mir in Mittel Erde die Hacken abzulaufen. Du weißt doch wie lange man da braucht, um von A nach B zu kommen. Und soweit ich weiß, geht das mit dem Ritual." "Ja klar, wenn du denen dann zeigst, wie man Benzin herstellt oder gleich 'ne Tankstelle mitnimmst. Denn wenn dir dort der Sprit ausgeht, musst du dein Auto zurücklassen und dir hier ein neues kaufen." Mein Auto zurücklassen? NIE im Leben! Und Charly hat natürlich mal wieder Recht. Muss sie denn immer so vernünftig sein?  
  
"Wie sieht's dann mit 'ner kugelsicheren Weste aus?" "Hmm, also das wäre natürlich nicht schlecht, aber wo willst du die herbekommen?" "Mist!" "Haben wir noch irgendwas vergessen?" "Nicht, das ich wüsste!"  
  
Da Charly und ich überein gekommen sind, dass wir diesmal nicht zu diesem schicksalhaften Baum am Kino fahren müssen, stellen wir uns einfach in die Küche und Charly fängt an, das Ritual durchzuführen. "Woher wissen wir eigentlich, wo wir auskommen? Nachher bringt uns dieses blöde Tor mitten in das schöne Mordor. Du weißt schon, wo die Schatten liegen, und so nette Geschöpfte wie TAUSENDE von Orks." "Beruhig dich, wir müssen es drauf ankommen lassen." BERUHIGEN?!? 


	3. Kapitel 2

Charlys POV  
  
Joey hat gar nicht so unrecht. Was, wenn wir schneller in Mordor sind, als wir vorhatten? Jetzt mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Charly, nicht mehr lange und du wirst Frodo wiedersehen.  
  
Nachdem wir durch das Tor gefallen sind, was sich anfühlt, als würde man die Wasserrutsche in einem Schwimmbad runtersausen, stehen wir vor einem Wald. Bäume wohin das Auge reicht. Prima, schon mal nicht Mordor. Aber ob das hier Düsterwald oder Fangorn ist, lässt sich von hier aus natürlich nicht erkennen. Bevor wir weitere Schritte unternehmen, sollten wir erst mal herausfinden, wo wir sind. Also frisch und fröhlich losmarschiert.  
  
Nach einer Stunde bin ich überzeugt, dass wir in Düsterwald sind. Fangorn stelle ich mir nämlich heller und freundlicher vor.  
  
Plötzlich schreit Joey neben mir auf. "Ei...eine SPIIIIIIIIINNEEEEEE!!" Jaaa, jetzt bin ich taub. "Wo?" "Da...da." Joeys zitternder Finger zeigt irgendwo in den Wald. Und da sehe auch ich ein paar gelbe Augen aus der Dunkelheit starren. Gott sei Dank noch weit weg (fragt sich nur wie lange noch). Also ich hab ja nicht unbedingt Angst vor normalen Spinnen, aber die, die hier leben, sind auch nicht normal. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt 100%tig, dass wir in Düsterwald sind.  
  
Wie Ron sich jetzt wohl fühlen würde? Schon wieder Harry Potter! Aber ihr müsst zugeben, dass Vergleiche hier leicht zu ziehen sind. Ein dunkler, unheimlicher Wald, Riesenspinnen, denen du gerade richtig zum Mittagessen kommst, eine Pfeilspitze in meinem Nacken... Moment! Eine Pfeilspitze in meinem Nacken? Oh oh!  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
Scheiße, wie haben wir uns denn da jetzt schon wieder reingeritten? Wenigstens kann ich sicher sein, dass ein Elb und kein Ork hinter mir steht. Orks halten sich nämlich von Düsterwald fern. Richtig?  
  
Endlich können wir unsere... ja, wie sollen wir sie denn nennen? Angreifer? Retter? Wie dem auch sei, ein Elb hat sich bequemt sich vor uns zu stellen, um mit uns zu reden. "Wer seid ihr? Und wie kommt ihr hierher?" Mein Hals schnürt sich zu und meine Zunge... nicht zu gebrauchen. "Wir heißen Joey und Charly. Wie wir hier her gekommen sind, ist eine lange Geschichte. Aber wir suchen die Gefährten des Ringes. Und da wir offensichtlich in Düsterwald sind, haben wir Legolas wohl schon mal gefunden." Legolas, ach ja...  
  
Ich werde aus meinen Träumereien gerissen, als mir jemand den Rücksack runterreißt. Mist, was wenn sie die Bücher finden? Aber offensichtlich haben die Elben nur nach Waffen gesucht und interessieren sich nicht die Bohne für die Bücher. "Wäre es wohl möglich mit Legolas oder wenigstens seinem Vater zu sprechen?" höre ich Charly fragen. "Mitkommen!" Ich fühle einen Stoß in meinen Rücken. War das jetzt ein ja?  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Na ja, also die vielgerühmte elbische Gastfreundschaft lässt echt zu wünschen übrig. Gott sei Dank haben sie den Ring noch nicht gesehen. Sonst hätten sie mir wahrscheinlich schon längst den Kopf abgeschlagen.  
  
Der Elb der mit uns geredet hat, scheint mit dem linken Bein aufgestanden zu sein. Während unserer gesamten Wanderung, zieht er ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Wahrscheinlich haben sogar die Spinnen vor ihm Angst. Dabei sieht er gar nicht mal schlecht aus. Er trägt die üblichen elbischen Klamotten, lange blonde Haare und den Köcher auf dem Rücken. Er hat sogar ein einigermaßen hübsches Gesicht, wenn da der miesepetrige Ausdruck nicht wäre. Das lustigste ist sein Gang. Na ja, nicht lustig wie in komisch, aber man sagt ja immer, Elben würden sich wie Katzen bewegen. Dieser läuft eher, als würde er tanzen. Eine Prima Ballerina. Hihi! Nichtsdestotrotz hat er diese eleganten Bewegungsabläufe, die Elben inne haben. Aber natürlich geht nichts über Frodo. Die Elben sind eher Joeys Sache. Und ein ganz gewisser Elb, den wir bestimmt bald sehen werden.  
  
Oh, prima, wir sind am Palast angekommen. Aber statt direkt vor den König, oder Legolas oder vor IRGENDJEMANDEN geführt zu werden, geht unser Weg erst mal in die Kerker. Was haben wir denn getan?  
  
Als die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss fällt, hämmere ich von innen dagegen. "Habt ihr schon mal was von Gastfreundschaft gehört? Was seid ihr denn für'n Haufen? Na wartet, wenn ich hier wieder rauskomme...!" Von hinten ruft Joey: "Ihr solltet das ernst nehmen, die kann echt ungemütlich werden! Und ihr könnt mich doch hier nicht mit ihr alleine lassen!!" Tolle Hilfe, Joey, echt! 


	4. Kapitel 3

Joeys POV  
  
Nach dem Charly und ich zwei Stunden lang abwechselnd gegen die Tür gehämmert, uns angeschrieen und uns gegenseitig die Schuld gegeben haben ("Musstest du auch so laut schreien? Nur wegen so 'ner blöden Spinne!" "Du musstest ja drohen! 'Na wartet, wenn ich hier wieder rauskomme...' Jetzt lassen die uns NIE wieder raus!" "Also ob die vor uns Angst hätten!" "Und überhaupt, musstest du diesem beknackten Elb sagen, dass er läuft, wie ein tanzendes Mädchen?" "Hab ich nicht recht?" "Natürlich. Das sieht echt zu komisch aus!"), werden wir endlich wieder rausgelassen. Ein anderer Elb als vorhin erscheint und bedeutet uns ihm zu folgen.  
  
Es geht anscheinend durch den ganzen Palast, denn bis wir endlich wieder stehen bleiben sind 20 Minuten vergangen und wir ziemlich außer Atem. Müssen Elben so lange Beine haben? Wir werden auf eine Bank gesetzt. Charly hat die ganze Zeit versucht mit dem Elb zu reden, aber der ist anscheinend stumm wie ein Fisch. Weitere 20 Minuten später und endlich betritt ein doch schon etwas älter aussehender Elb den Raum.  
  
"Herzlich willkommen in Düsterwald. Mein Name ist Thranduil." Thranduil? Hey, Schwiegerpapa! "Also ich stelle mir unter einem herzlichen Willkommen etwas anderes vor!" sprudelt Charly hervor. "Und dieser... dieser 'Begleiter' ist verschlossen wie eine Auster." "Ich nehme das als Kompliment." sagt eine Stimme hinter uns. Charly dreht sich erstaunt um, und blickt in das lächelnde Gesicht von dem Elb, der uns her gebracht hat. Sie lächelt überrascht zurück. Dann wendet sie sich wieder an Thranduil. "OK, also... also das hat sich dann wohl erledigt. Aber trotzdem. Wir haben höflich darum gebeten mit Legolas oder Ihnen sprechen zu dürfen, und was bekommen wir als Antwort? Einen Kerkeraufenthalt!" "Ja, das hat Dinrían mir erzählt." "Dinrían?" "Er meint wohl unsere Ballerina." flüstere ich Charly ins Ohr. "Ah."  
  
"Ihr müsst entschuldigen. In letzter Zeit läuft viel Gesindel an unseren Grenzen entlang. Und wir müssen vorsichtig sein." "Schon OK, wenigstens hat er uns nicht gleich erschossen." "Mein Sohn ist übrigens leider momentan nicht da. Aber ich erwarte ihn in zwei Tagen zurück. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr solange meine Gäste wäret. Ich richtigen Zimmern." fügt Thranduil nach einem Blick auf Charlys düsteres Gesicht hinzu. "Gebongt!"  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
So weit so gut. Wir werden jetzt erst mal von unserem 'Begleiterelb' zu unseren Zimmern gebracht.  
  
"Da du ja offenbar doch reden kannst, hast du bestimmt auch einen Namen." "Natürlich. Ich heiße Arengórë. Und ich nehme an, dass ihr auch Namen habt." "Ja. Charlott, und sie hier ist Josephine. Aber der Einfachheit halber nur Charly und Joey."  
  
Inzwischen stehen wir vor zwei Türen. "Eure Zimmer." sagt Arengórë. "Prima, jeder eins." Dennoch betreten wir das erste zusammen. Nicht gerade überschwänglicher Luxus, aber gemütlich. Ein großes Bett, ein Kleiderschrank und eine Kommode auf der ein Spiegel steht. Super, sogar ein Kamin. Ach, wie ich Kamine liebe! Die eine Wand besteht komplett aus Fenstern und einem Zugang zu einem Balkon. Perfekt. Eine Türe führt ins Badezimmer. Na ja, zu dem, was die hier Badezimmer nennen. "Hey Aren!" spreche ich den Elb an. "Arengórë." "Aber das ist doch so lang." Aren seufzt. "Was sollen wir eigentlich so lange tun? Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr einen Fernseher habt." "Nein, sonst hätte Legolas ihn schon längst erschossen." sagt Joey. Wo sie recht hat... "Ihr werdet heute Abend mit Thranduil essen. Im Schrank sind Kleider. Sucht euch eines aus. Morgen dürft ihr euch den Palast ansehen." Aren verschwindet mit Joey nach nebenan, und ich bin alleine.  
  
Diese Kleider werde ich mir erst mal ansehen. Also wenn da so eins bei ist, was Arwen in dem Film anhat... Ja, da könnt ich mich mit anfreunden. Ich öffne den Schrank. Die Kleider sind zwar nicht so pompös wie Arwens, aber trotzdem recht schön. Ich komme mir ein wenig vor, wie im Mittelalter als ich eines der Kleider anziehe. Es hat einen Lila-Ton und riesige Trompetenärmel. Und passt wie angegossen. Ich trete auf den Balkon hinaus und genieße die frische Luft. Ja, ja, wo man keine Autos kennt, kennt man auch keine Umweltverschmutzung. Jetzt fehlt nur noch mein Prinz, der unter dem Balkon steht und mir seine Liebesbekundungen entgegenruft. Ich erschrecke furchtbar als Arens Stimme unter mir erklingt. "Alles in Ordnung?" "Ja, prima. Das Kleid passt perfekt." "Ich werde euch in einer halben Stunde abholen." "OK." Ich gehe rüber zu Joey.  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
Hey super, Einzelzimmer! Und dann auch noch so schöne! Begeistert schaue ich mich in meinem Zimmer um, und bin besonders begeistert von dem riesen Balkon. Was für eine Aussicht! Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen. Herrin von Düsterwald, verheiratet mit Legolas, viele kleine Ebenbilder von ihm um und herum...  
  
KAWUMS! Die Tür fliegt auf und Charly stürmt in einem lilafarbenen Elbenkleid herein. Jetzt weiß ich, wie meine Oma sich gefühlt hat, als sie ihren Schlaganfall hatte. "Hast du schon die tollen Kleider gesehen?" Moment, Kleider? Ich drehe mich zum Kleiderschrank und öffne die Türe. Ach du scheiße! Ausgiebig fluchend betrachte ich den Inhalt. NUR KLEIDER! Bis jetzt war die Phantasie ganz gut, es hat mir aber auch keiner gesagt, dass ich diesen Scheiß tragen muss.  
  
Ich fühle mich in meinen Hosen eigentlich immer ganz wohl. "Guck sie dir doch erst mal an. Vielleicht sind sie ja gar nicht so schlimm. Ich finde meins schön." meint Charly. "Es reicht schon, dass es Kleider sind. Da könnten sie auch aus purem Gold sein!" "Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich trage ja auch nicht soooo gerne Röcke oder Kleider in dem Fall. Und denke daran, wir essen mit Thranduil zu Abend. Willst du da nicht einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen? Immerhin ist er Legolas' Vater." fügt sie augenzwinkernd hinzu, wohlwissend, dass ich diesem Argument nichts entgegenzusetzen habe. "Na gut, überredet. Ich kann sie mir ja wenigstens mal näher anschauen. Aber ich garantiere für nichts!"  
  
Murrend entnehme ich ein dunkelgrünes Gewand und quäle mich hinein. Es sitz wie ein Korsett, mit Atmen ist da nicht mehr viel. Na ja, vielleicht muss man sich ja nur daran gewöhnen, mache ich mir Mut. Aber was tut man nicht alles für seinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater. Apropos. Wehe, wenn Legolas erst mal zurück ist, dem werde ich erst mal was erzählen. 


	5. Kapitel 4

Charlys POV  
  
Oh Mann, jetzt Ravioli aus der Dose (natürlich vegetarisch). Weiß der Geier, was das hier mal für ein Tier war. Wäre es wohl zu unhöflich Thranduil zu sagen, dass ich kein Fleisch esse?  
  
"Schmeckt es nicht?" fragt er in diesem Augenblick. "Do...doch. Es ist bloß so, ich esse nichts... was mal eine Mama hatte." Ich sehe Aren neben mir sein Grinsen hinter einer Hand verstecken. Joey auf meiner anderen Seite, gluckst ebenfalls, hat aber ihrerseits auch noch nichts von dem Fleisch angerührt. An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkenne ich, dass sie sich überlegt, auch besser Vegetarierin zu werden.  
  
"... was eine Mama hatte?" fragt Thranduil gerade ungläubig. "Was essen Sie denn dann?" "Na alles mögliche, schließlich gibt es nicht nur Fleisch zu essen. Gemüse zum Beispiel, oder Reis und Nudeln." Okay, Reis und Nudeln kennt er anscheinend nicht, denn er guckt als würde er das für eine Krankheit halten.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit und nachdem Thranduil seinen Schrecken überwunden hat, gehen unsere Gespräche in Small Talk über. "Mein Sohn hat mir nach seiner Rückkehr viel über Eure Welt erzählt. Vieles klingt zu unglaublich, um wahr zu sein." "Hat er mich zufällig erwähnt?" fragt Joey. "Wenn Sie das Mädchen sind, was meinen Sohn verprügelt hat..." Joey wird so weiß, wie die Tischdecke. Das war offensichtlich nicht das, was sie hören wollte. "Ich... also..." Aren fängt schon wieder an zu grinsen.  
  
Nach dem Essen werden Joey und ich von Aren wieder zu unseren Gemächern begleitet. Jetzt will ich aber wissen, warum er immer so gegrinst hat. "Sag mal, du scheinst das ja alles sehr lustig zu finden." "Ja ich find das alles sehr lustig, weil ich mich gerade daran erinnert habe, wie ich Legolas ausgelacht habe, als er von euch erzählt hat. Ich hab ihm nicht geglaubt, ich dachte er erzählt irgendeine Story als Entschuldigung dafür, dass er nachdem der Ring zerstört war, wieder ein paar Tage weg war ohne sich abzumelden, und jetzt stehe ich neben euch."  
  
"Du denkst Legolas lügt?" fragt Joey ihn empört. Oje er sollte vielleicht vorsichtiger sein was er in ihrer Gegenwart über ihn erzählt. Na gut er scheint es jetzt auch so verstanden zu haben, nachdem er Joeys Blick erlebt hat. Auf dem Rückweg zu unseren Zimmern erfahren wir noch eine ganze Menge über die düsterwälder Familienverhältnisse und somit auch, dass Aren Legolas' Cousin und gleichzeitig wohl auch so was wie sein bester Freund ist.  
  
Nachdem Joey und ich wieder in unseren Zimmern angelangt sind, lege ich mich auf mein Bett und höre Joey nebenan stöhnen: "Scheiß Kleid!"  
  
Ich lache und lass mich in die weichen Kissen sinken und denke über den vergangenen Tag nach. Was hat Aren erzählt?  
  
... Nachdem der Ring zerstört wurde ...  
  
Plötzlich merke ich das kalte Metall auf meinem Dekolletee unter dem Kleid. So ein Mist, kennt jemand den Film "Staatsfeind Nummer 1" ? Ich schätze das ich im Moment genau das bin.  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
"Scheiß Kleid!" stöhne ich und lasse mich rückwärts auf mein Bett fallen. Das Schlimmste ist gar nicht das viel zu enge Kleid, sondern dass jetzt wahrscheinlich alle erwarten, dass ich das Ding immer trage. Na ja wenn ich Legolas so gefalle... Mein Gott wie höre ich mich denn an, jetzt gewöhne ich mich schon für einen Kerl an so was! Aber der Kerl ist doch sooooooo toll! Oh je ich hoffe ich überlebe die nächsten zwei Tage hier ohne ihn. Aber Charly hat es ja noch viel schlimmer als ich, sie sieht Frodo erst Gott weiß wann wieder und ich schon übermorgen meinen Legolas. Wobei ich beim Essen so den Eindruck hatte, dass sie ihn im Moment nicht so wirklich doll vermisst, so wie sie Aren angeschaut hat. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das sie Frodo so schnell vergessen kann. Spätestens wenn sie ihn sieht, oder besser in seine Augen schaut ist sie wieder hin und weg!  
  
Ich pelle mich aus dem Kleid und ziehe meinen blau-weißen Schlafanzug mit den Sternchen drauf an und setze mich auf den Balkon. Ein leichter Wind ist aufgekommen, aber es ist noch nicht zu kalt. Gedankenverlohnen sitze ich dort und träume, als Charly den Balkon neben mir betritt und "Huch du bist ja auch draußen!" von sich gibt. Sie setzt sich zu mir und wir bestaunen zusammen Düsterwald im Sonnenunterganz.  
  
"Hast du eine Idee wie es weiter gehen soll?" fragt Charly in die Stille hinein. Sie klingt ziemlich verzweifelt. "Nein, ich kann im Moment echt nur bis übermorgen denken wenn Legolas endlich wieder kommt." seufze ich. "Vielleicht hat er ja eine Idee. Wir werden wahrscheinlich sowieso erst mal alle wieder zusammenrufen müssen, oder hast du vor, alleine nach Mordor zu latschen? Und das wir da hin müssen steht doch fest!"  
  
Ich kann nicht genau sagen wie lange wir dort auf dem Balkon verbracht haben, aber als wir im Wald zwei gelbe Lichter aufleuchten sehen, verschwinden wir quiekend in unsere Zimmer und verschließen Türen und Fenster.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wache ich dadurch auf, das mir die Sonne ins Gesicht scheint. Es muss noch sehr früh sein, aber trotzdem stehe ich auf und gehe gequält zum Kleiderschrank. (Jetzt weiß ich endlich warum das Ding Kleiderschrank heißt.) "Also den Fetzen von gestern ziehe ich nicht noch mal an." sage ich zu mir selbst und stöbere in Ruhe alles durch. Mein Gott was man hier alles Kleid nennt, bei uns würde das als Folterinstrument verboten werden. Nach circa einer dreiviertel Stunde entdecke ich ein Kleid was mir gefallen könnte. Es ist ein bläulich schimmerndes Kleid, das keine Taille hat, sondern nur unter der Brust geschnürt wird. Das hat zwei Vorteile: Erstens ich bekomme wieder Luft wenn ich sitze, und zweitens es streckt ungemein und kaschiert sämtliche Problemzonen die man als 18jährige so hat, oder sich einbildet zu haben. Wenn ich nicht strikt dagegen wäre, würde ich mir in diesem Kleid sogar recht gut gefallen. Das darf nur Charly nie erfahren.  
  
Mit mir und der Welt ziemlich glücklich, verlasse ich mein Zimmer und gehe auf Erkundungstour. Schließlich hat Aren gestern gesagt, dass wir das heute dürfen.  
  
Ich wandere durchs Schloss und traue mich in den Garten und zu den Ställen. "Oh Pferde, man richt es." denke ich und will gerade in den Stall laufen und mir die Pferde anschauen, als hinter mir jemand "He, schon so früh auf den Beinen?" ruft. Ich drehe mich um und stehe Aren gegenüber. Oje nicht der schon wieder. Ich hab ja nichts gegen ihn, aber ich wäre jetzt lieber mit den Pferden alleine und nicht mit diesem Esel zusammen. OK ich hab vielleicht ein bisschen was gegen ihn. Wie er über Legolas redet gefällt mir nun wirklich nicht so gut! 


	6. Kapitel 5

Wie ihr ja sicher gemerkt habt, schleichen sich bei und ab und zu kleine oder große Fehler ein.  
  
Aber das Grauen hat jetzt ein Ende: Dickes Dankeschön an Sweetcathy für's Beta-Lesen.  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Man, wie unmenschlich. Es ist doch noch viel zu früh, um hell zu sein. Benebelt setze ich mich auf die Bettkante und verfluche die Fenster ohne Rollos. Nebenan in Zimmer poltert es und ich höre wie Joey ihr Zimmer verlässt. 'Seit wann ist sie unter die Frühaufsteher gegangen?' denke ich und lasse mich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Ich entscheide, noch nicht wach zu sein und drehe mich noch mal um, um noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Tja, leider Fehlanzeige. Ich bin zwar todmüde, aber wach. Ich kann nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen haben, grüble ich, denn ich habe gestern noch sehr lange nachgedacht, wie ich diesen Ring so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerde und das am besten an Frodo. Ach Frodo, wie lange es wohl noch dauert bis wir alle wiedersehen? Nach circa einer viertel Stunde Trübsal und Grübeln, stehe ich doch auf, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und suche mir ein schönes Kleid aus dem Schrak aus, kleide mich an und beschließe Joey zu suchen. Doch das ist leichter gedacht als getan und ich streife planlos durch das Schloss.  
  
Ich bin völlig fasziniert. Es ist wie ein Gang durch ein Museum, nur nicht so steril und leise. An gewissen Stellen im Gebäude hört man den Fluss plätschern und an anderen die Vögel zwitschern, wobei ich mir nicht so wirklich vorstellen kann, dass Vögel, die so schön singen, in so einem Wald wie Düsterwald leben. Kurze Zeit später entdecke ich das Geheimnis auch schon. In einem riesigen, gläsernen Raum mit hoher Decke stehen mehrere kleine Bäume, und auf vielen der Äste sieht man kleine bunte Singvögel sitzen. Mein Gott, ist das schön. Eine Abzweigung des Flusses läuft quer durch den Raum und plätschert fröhlich vor sich hin. Ein kleines Paradies. Ich setze mich unter einen der Bäume und lasse mir die Morgensonne auf das Gesicht scheinen während sich ein paar sehr zutrauliche Vögel auf meinem Knie niederlassen. Ja, hier bleibe ich, hier fühle ich mich auf merkwürdige Weise sehr sicher und beschützt.  
  
Plötzlich fühle ich, das jemand hinter mir steht. Als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich, dass es Thranduil ist, der mich lächelnd von oben herab anschaut. "Es ist auch mein Lieblingsraum im Schloss." sagt er immer noch lächelnd und lässt sich zu mir auf den Boden sinken. "Ja, der Raum ist wunderbar, man fühlt sich hier so sicher und beschützt." sage ich leise. "Das liegt an dem Schutzzauber, den Galadriel über ihn gelegt hat. Hier haben alle Tiere Zuflucht gefunden, die jetzt in Düsterwald nicht mehr leben können. Aber jetzt, nach der Zerstörung des einen Rings, werden wir ihn wohl nicht mehr lange brauchen." sagt er schmunzelnd.  
  
Ob ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählen soll? Wohl besser nicht. Legolas und die anderen werden schon einen guten Grund gehabt haben, warum sie sich nicht an die Wahrheit gehalten haben Also lächle ich nur zurück und genieße weiter die Sonne.  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
Ich habe ja eigentlich überhaupt keine Ahnung von Pferden. Na ja, ich bin mit 12 wie fast jedes Mädchen mal geritten und habe auch mal Ferien auf dem Reiterhof gemacht, aber dass diese Pferde hier was ganz besonderes sind, sehe selbst ich. Aren ist dabei, die Pferde zu versorgen und ich schaue ihm dabei zu. Er erzählt mir, das die fünf Pferde, die im Stall stehen, die der königlichen Familie sind und deshalb immer eine Sonderbehandlung bekommen. Alle Pferde im Stall sind weiß, mit Ausnahme von einem. Dieses eine ist braun und hat gerade besonderen Gefallen daran gefunden mich als Kopfstütze zu benutzen.  
  
Mit den Worten: "He, ich bin nicht Herkules!" gehe ich in die Knie. Aren lacht und fragt: "Wer ist Herkules?" "Nicht so wichtig!" sage ich und seufze. "Das ist Elena, sie scheint dich gern zu haben. Genau wie ihr Herr." sagt Aren lächelnd. Ui, ich werde knallrot und strahle übers ganze Gesicht. "Ja, Legolas hat über dich gesprochen. Sogar eine ganze Menge. Auch zu seinem Vater. Thranduil wollte dich gestern nur in Verlegenheit bringen, nimm das nicht so ernst." Langsam wird er mir doch sympathisch.  
  
Das Thema ist mir doch etwas peinlich, wer weiß was Legolas so alles ausgeplaudert hat, darum versuche ich diskret, das Thema zu wechseln. "Elena, das ist ein schöner Name, hat er eine Bedeutung?" frage ich in der Hoffnung, dass er dazu eine lange Geschichte parat hat. Und Bingo! "Ja, es bedeutet 'von den Sternen'. Wie du vielleicht siehst, haben alle anderen aus seiner Familie weiße Pferde, wie es sich für die Pferde von Königen gehört. Aber Legolas hat Elena als Fohlen in Düsterwald gefunden und seinen Kopf durchgesetzt." Während Aren so davon erzählt, wie, warum, wieso und weshalb sich damals alles so ergeben hat, hänge ich meinen eigenen Gedanken nach und kraule Elena den Kopf. Wenn das Pferd hier ist, müsste Legolas theoretisch... "Du Aren?" unterbreche ich ihn. "Ist Legolas zu Fuß unterwegs?" "Nein, ist er nicht." AAAH! Ich schreie innerlich vor Freude auf. "Er ist mit einem anderen Pferd unterwegs." Oh shit. "Wieso?" "Ach ich dachte nur..." Ich bin einfach zu leicht zu durchschauen. "Keine Angst er kommt ja heute oder morgen zurück." lächelt er mir aufmunternd zu.  
  
Man kann eben nicht alles haben, denke ich und verabschiede mich von Aren und mache mich auf die Suche nach Charly. Ob sie wohl noch schläft? Nein, das tut sie nicht mehr. Ich werde ihr wohl einen Peilsender ans Bein heften müssen, um sie hier nicht zu verlieren. Im Dauerlauf durchsuche ich sämtliche Räume. Puh, wann es hier wohl Frühstück gibt, ich habe Hunger. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es meinem Magen vorkommt, finde ich sie in einem sehr seltsamen aber schönen Raum. 


	7. Kapitel 6

Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, haben wir jetzt ein bisschen gebraucht um ein neues Kapitel online zu stellen. Das lag aber nur daran, dass wir beiden zusammen im Urlaub waren. Und da waren wir auch sehr fleißig, also könnt ihr euch schon auf neue Kapitel freuen.  
  
Und wieder vielen Dank an SweetCathy für's Beta-Lesen  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Nachdem ich Joey erklärt habe, was es mit diesem tollen Raum auf sich hat, werden wir von Thranduil zum Frühstück geleitet. Mensch, habe ich Hunger!  
  
Der Tag verläuft bis zum Abend eigentlich sehr ruhig und harmonisch, was aber nicht bedeuten soll, dass er langweilig ist. Aren hat sich zum Fremdenführer ernannt und wir streifen zu dritt durch Düsterwald. Am Nachmittag liefern wir uns eine kleine Wasserschlacht am Fluss und Joey und ich entschließen uns, danach eine Siesta zu halten, die bis zum Abendessen andauert.  
  
Als wir von Aren aus unseren Zimmern abgeholt werden bin ich ziemlich überrascht. Joey scheint doch ein paar Kleider im Kleiderschrank gefunden zu haben, die ihr gefallen. Zumindest hat sie sich wieder recht hübsch gemacht, was - wie sich später herausstellen sollte - ihr Glück war.  
  
Wir sitzen bei einem der fantastischsten Abendessen, die ich je miterlebt habe, unterhalten uns nett und denken uns nichts Böses. Plötzlich fliegt die Tür auf und ein etwas zerzauster Legolas stürmt freudestrahlend hinein. "Hallo Vater. Freust du dich? Ich bin früher da als erwartet. Oh, wir haben Gäste?!" Er fängt an sich mit seinem Vater zu unterhalten und stört sich nicht weiter an uns. "Haben wir uns denn so verändert?" flüstert Joey mir zu. Man sieht ihr an, dass sie schrecklich glücklich ist, aber überhaupt keine Ahnung hat, was sie tun soll. Mensch, die Ärmste sieht ganz verloren aus. Doch nach kurzer Zeit hat sie sich wieder im Griff, steht auf stellt sich hinter Legolas, tippt ihm auf die Schulter und sagt: "Die Begrüßung in dieser Welt lässt aber verdammt zu wünschen übrig!" Dass ihre Stimme dabei ziemlich zittert, bekommt leider jeder mit und lässt die so cool gemeinte Anmache ziemlich doof aussehen. Aber darauf kommt es jetzt nicht mehr an. Legolas dreht sich um, wie von Irgendetwas in den Hintern gebissen, steht nun vor Joey und glotzt sie an. Oje, ich muss mich ziemlich beherrschen um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen und wie ich mit einem Seitenblick zu Aren feststelle, geht es ihm genau wie mir.  
  
Endlich löst sich Legolas aus seiner Starre und zieht Joey zu sich. Da stehen sie nun und Legolas stammelt die ganze Zeit so Sachen wie: "Das glaub ich nicht.", "Du Bist hier." und "Bist du das wirklich?"  
  
Nachdem Legolas seinen Schock halbwegs verdaut hat werde auch ich begrüßt. Dann begeben wir drei uns in einen separaten Raum, um uns zu unterhalten, denn ich denke es könnte ziemlich schwierig werden Thranduil und allen anderen zu erklären, warum ich plötzlich den Einen Ring habe, wo er doch zerstört worden ist. Das weshalb wir hierher gekommen sind ist jedoch nicht so einfach zu erklären. Für Joey sind wir in erster Linie hier, um Legolas und Frodo zu sehen und auch, weil da ja noch der Ring ist. Aber ich denke genau andersherum. Klar will ich auch Frodo , Legolas und die anderen sehen, aber in erster Linie bin ich hier wegen diesem Ding, das mir um den Hals baumelt. Na ja, um langes kurz zu machen, Legolas ist ziemlich geschockt, dass wir das Ding wieder mitgebracht haben, sieht aber hinterher ein, wieso wir es getan haben. Dass Joey ihm meine Beweggründe noch mal mit liebevoll schauenden Augen erklärt, trägt wohl auch einiges dazu bei, dass sich Legolas bereiterklärt, sich am nächsten Tag mit uns Richtung Bruchtal aufzumachen, wo sich die restlichen Gefährten noch aufhalten.  
  
So, zumindest wissen wir jetzt, wie es weiter geht. Erst mal nach Bruchtal, Gandalf suchen und ihm die Zügel wieder in die Hand geben. Und dann werden wir schon sehen, was passiert.  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, er ist wieder da!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich liege in meinem Bett und bin zum ersten mal seit Tagen wieder rundum glücklich und freue mich tierisch darauf, morgen mit Legolas nach Bruchtal aufzubrechen. Völlig selig schlafe ich ein.  
  
Noch vor Sonnenaufgang werden Charly und ich von Aren und Legolas geweckt. Eigentlich bin ich ein schrecklicher Morgenmuffel, aber beim Aufwachen in Legolas Augen zu sehen entschädigt mich für alles und gut gelaunt stehe ich auf. Auf dem Weg zum Kleiderschrank kommt mir die Vorstellung wie Charly und ich in Kleidern bis nach Bruchtal wandern, und meine Stimmung will sich schon wieder verschlechtern als Legolas mir die Hand auf die Schulter legt und "Du willst doch sicher kein Kleid für unseren weiten Weg anziehen, oder?" zu mir sagt. Puh, welch ein Glück. Mit einem lockeren: "Natürlich nicht!" drehe ich mich um und begutachte das Päckchen, das Legolas mir vor die Nase hält.  
  
In dem Päckchen befindet sich eine Art von Elbenanzug, so wie ihn Aren und auch Legolas selbst tragen. Ich stelle fest, dass diese Kleidung sehr bequem ist und freue mich darauf, sie Charly zu zeigen. Auf dem Flur stoße ich auf sie, und was soll ich sagen? Sie trägt einen ähnlichen Anzug. Als wir uns so begegnen, kann sie sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten und ich breche ebenfalls in schallendes Gelächter aus. Tja, ich muss leider zugeben, dass Legolas und Aren in den Anzügen weitaus besser aussehen als wir, aber wir sind hier schließlich nicht auf dem Laufsteg sondern im Wald und da ist es ja wohl nicht so schlimm, dass wir aussehen wie zwei kleine Kinder, die sich für Karneval verkleidet haben, oder?  
  
Nach einem kurzen aber guten Frühstück machen wir uns mit unseren gepackten Rucksäcken auf in den Garten. Charly läuft mit Aren etwas vor mir und Legolas. Am Fuß der Treppe, die wir gerade hinuntersteigen, biegen die beiden rechts ab. Und das einzige, was ich dann höre ist Charlys Stimme: "NEIN VERGISS ES! Ganz sicher NICHT!!!!!" Ich beschleunige meinen Schritt und biege auch um die Ecke und steige in ihr Gezeter mit ein. "Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst!" sage ich zu Legolas gewandt und auf die vier gesattelten Pferde deutend.  
  
"Willst du, dass wir uns das Genick brechen?" Doch leider haben Aren und Legolas ein sehr überzeugendes Argument und sagen wie aus einem Mund: "Wollt ihr nach Bruchtal laufen??" Shit, natürlich wollen wir das nicht.  
  
ICH WILL ZU MEINEM AUTO!!  
  
Nach lang andauernden Diskussionen über die Sicherheit auf dem Pferderücken, werden wir von Aren und Legolas in die Sättel gehoben und die Tour kann starten. Oh, was für ein Glück, dass uns jetzt niemand von zu Hause sehen kann, sonst müssten wir wohl umziehen und ins Zeugenschutzprogramm aufgenommen werden.  
  
Bis zum Mittag sind Charly und ich fix und fertig und werden zu kleinen quengelnden Kindern. Mit Sätzen wie "Wann sind wir denn da?" und "Mir tut der Hintern weh!" regen wir unsere zwei Begleiter ziemlich auf. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Aren es jetzt schon bereut, Legolas versprochen zu haben, uns bis Bruchtal zu begleiten. Doch noch lassen sie sich nichts anmerken und beantworten jede Frage geduldig. 


	8. Kapitel 7

Hugs and kisses for SweetCathy fürs Beta-Lesen.  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Au au au au au. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass mir vom Hintern aufwärts alles wehtut, was einem nur wehtun kann? Ich habe Schmerzen an Stellen, die ich vorher gar nicht kannte. Wir vier sind jetzt seit dem Morgengrauen unterwegs. Es müsste jetzt so circa 5 Uhr Nachmittag sein und es wurde bis jetzt nur eine kurze Mittagspause eingelegt, und ein Ende ist nicht in Sicht. Seit etwa drei Stunden vertreibe ich mir die Zeit damit, abwechselnd Frodo und Joey zu verfluchen. Frodo, weil er uns überhaupt erst in diese scheiß Lage gebracht hat und Joey, weil sie zu Beginn unserer Horrorreittour den tollen Satz: "Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!" gesagt hat. Leider sind Aren und Legolas der selben Meinung und wollen so schnell wie möglich das Nebelgebirge erreichen.  
  
Als die Sonne endlich untergeht, sind wir den Bergen schon recht nahe und es gibt Aussichten auf ein Nachtlager. Dabei kommt mir auch der Gedanke, wie, oder besser wo, wir heute Nacht schlafen sollen. Als Aren und Legolas endlich einen geeigneten Platz finden (geeignet ist so 'ne Sache für sich, Joey und ich befanden jeden Ort, den sie sich ansahen für *un*geeignet) stelle ich mit einem erschöpften und resignierten Blick auf den Boden fest, dass ich jetzt ganz woanders sein will. Joey ist nicht erfreuter als ich und murmelt irgendetwas wie "In Bruchtal gibt es wieder Betten! Nur durchhalten, nicht schlapp machen!" vor sich hin.  
  
Die soll sich bloß nicht beschweren, die hat ja Legolas, an den sie sich kuscheln kann. Was sie dann auch direkt tut nachdem, wir uns alle hingelegt haben.  
  
Die Nacht verläuft wie ich vermutet hatte:  
  
SCHEIßE!  
  
Nicht nur, dass der Boden hart ist, Aren schnarcht und ich von dem kleinen Lagerfeuer gut geräuchert werde, nein. Über mir scheint eine Eichhörnchenfamilie Spaß daran zu haben, mir Nussschalen auf den Kopf zu werfen und von den diversen Krabbeltieren will ich gar nicht erst sprechen. Um ein langes Leiden kurz zu beschreiben, als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache, habe ich gelinde gesagt sehr schlechte Laune. Und Joey macht das ganze nicht besser. Als sie von Legolas geweckt wird, streckt sie sich, lächelt mich an und flötet ein wunderschönes: "Guten Morgen!"  
  
Das ist eindeutig zu viel für mich! Ich drehe mich zu ihr um und werde endlich all das los, was ich mir die ganze Nacht an Schimpfwörtern, Flüchen und Verwünschungen überlegt habe: "Guten Morgen? Willst du mich verarschen? Du hast sie doch nicht alle! Seit wann findest du es toll, auf Steinen zu schlafen, gebissen, gestochen, eingeräuchert und beworfen zu werden, während du schlafen willst? Noch dazu habe ich schrecklichen Muskelkater, an dem diese laufende Leimfabrik Schuld hat, und du wagst es, 'Guten Morgen' zu sagen? Seit wann bist du denn morgens so gut gelaunt? Als Morgenmuffel gefällst du mir wesentlich besser!"  
  
Mit dieser Rede habe ich den Tag so begonnen wie die Nacht verlaufen ist. Immer noch schrecklich schlecht gelaunt, packe ich alles zusammen und quäle mich wieder auf das Pferd. Ob es den Spruch mit der Leimfabrik verstanden hat? Ich hoffe doch nicht! Sonst kann ich wohl mit einem netten kleinen Sturz vom Pferd rechnen. Ob das jedoch meinen Tag noch schlechter machen würde? Ich wage es zu bezweifeln.  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
Huch, was hat die denn gestochen? Charly scheint keine sehr gute Nacht gehabt zu haben! Ich hingegen habe wunderbar geschlafen, nun ja, ist ja auch kein Wunder. In Legolas Armen schläft es sich einfach spitze! Trotz Charlys Ansprache habe ich gute Laune. Wenn da dieser Muskelkater nur nicht wäre! Ohne Legolas Hilfe komme ich leider nicht aufs Pferd (ohne Muskelkater wäre ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht raufgekommen).  
  
Es ist ein wunderschöner Morgen und ich bin begeistert von Wald, Himmel und Sonne. Komisch, eigentlich ist Charly eher der Typ, der sich für Natur und so interessiert. Ich bin wohl eher so der Stadt Typ. Aber nun gut. Während ich so vor mich hin träume, fällt mein Blick auf das Nebelgebirge. Scheiße, so weit ich mich an die Landkarte von Mittel Erde erinnere, müssen wir da rüber.  
  
Legolas hat meinen Blick bemerkt und sagt (für meinen Geschmack etwas zu beiläufig): "Ja da müssen wir rüber. Ich schätze, dass wir schon heute ein kleines Stückchen hinaufsteigen können."  
  
Ach du scheiße, auch noch klettern! Mit einem Schlag ist meine gute Laune futsch und ich geselle mich zu Charly.  
  
"Sag mal, denkst du, dass wir wirklich heil über diese Berge da kommen?" frage ich sie vorsichtig. "Ach, wo ist denn dein Optimismus geblieben?" fragt sie sarkastisch und zieht eine passende Grimasse. "Mensch Charly, jetzt lass die Zickerei! Der Weg wird schon schwierig genug, da brauchen wir das nicht auch noch!"  
  
"Na gut, OK. Schlechte Laune hab ich aber trotzdem. Da oben gibt es laut Buch 'ne ganze Menge Viecher, die nicht ganz so harmlos wie die Eichhörnchen von heute Nacht sind. Ich denke da so an Orks und so komische Dinge wie Gollum etc. Denen wollte ich eigentlich jetzt noch nicht begegnen, solange ich gewissen Schmuck trage." So ein Mist, daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht! Orks, Gollum... die Reise wird ja immer unangenehmer!  
  
Ab dem Nachmittag geht es stetig bergauf und unser Nachtlager schlagen wir am Fuße des Nebelgebirges auf. Nach einem kleinen Abendessen sitzen wir vier ums Feuer und ich spreche Legolas auf das an, worüber ich mir seit dem Gespräch mit Charly Sorgen gemacht habe.  
  
"Legolas, was passiert, wenn wir wirklich auf Orks oder ähnliches treffen?" "Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen!" sagt er stolz und setzt sich aufrecht hin. "Wir werden schon gut auf euch aufpassen." fügt er großmütig lächelnd hinzu.  
  
Arrrgh! Man, was bin ich jetzt beruhigt! Was für ein Macho! "Na dann brauch ich mir ja keine Sorgen zu machen!" wirft Charly sarkastisch ein und lächelt. Legolas sieht etwas verwirrt aus und fragt sich wohl, was er Falsches gesagt oder getan hat. Ich versuche ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen. "Ja das ist ja alles gut und schön, dass ihr aufpasst. Da haben wir ja auch nichts gegen, aber wir würden uns bei weitem sicherer fühlen, wenn wir nicht nur daneben stehen müssten, wenn ihr euch abschlachten lasst."  
  
"Ah!" ertönt aus Legolas und Arens Mund. "Na endlich ist bei euch der Groschen gefallen!" erwidert Charly erleichtert darauf. Als Legolas und Aren daraufhin den Boden mit den Augen absuchen, auf der Suche nach etwas, das ein Groschen sein könnte, können Charly und ich uns vor lachen kaum noch halten und kugeln uns auf der Erde.  
  
Nachdem wir uns wieder beruhigt haben, bekommen wir etwas Unterricht in: 'Wie ich es schaffe, mich mit Waffen nicht selbst umzubringen!' Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Schwerter für Charly und mich eindeutig zu schwer sind. Wir lassen sie schon beim bloßen Aufheben nach kurzer Zeit von selbst fallen, und verletzen mit den scharfen Klingen eher uns selbst als andere. Arens Idee, uns lieber das Bogenschießen beizubringen, geht schon eher auf. Wir erhalten die beiden Ersatzbögen, die Aren und Legolas mitgenommen haben und bekommen aus ein paar Stöcken und Blättern zwei Köcher gebastelt. Zu unserer eigenen Überraschung stellen wir uns beim Schießen gar nicht so dumm an wie erwartet. OK, Legolas und Aren können wir nicht das Wasser reichen und es wird wohl eher Zufall sein, wenn wir damit einen Ork erwischen, aber Legolas meint, wenn sie in einer Meute angreifen und wir einfach in die Menge schießen, treffen wir schon irgendwas. Ob das gut geht? Na ja zumindest fühlen wir uns jetzt sicherer und können beruhigt schlafen gehen. 


	9. Kapitel 8

Ihr wisst's ja jetzt schon. SweetCathy Beta-liest uns. Also vielen Dank.  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Und schon wieder eine Nacht auf dem Boden überlebt. Die Hoffnung, dass man sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnt, trifft leider nicht zu. Aber ich habe beschlossen, dass es schlimmeres gibt. Der Tag verläuft ähnlich wie die letzten, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass der Weg jetzt immer bergauf geht. Zum Glück gehen wir nicht durch Moria, sage ich mir immer und immer wieder. Und auch der Pass des Caradhras bleibt uns erspart. Den Weg, den wir einschlagen - so verspricht uns Aren zumindest - ist der leichteste Weg durch das Gebirge, den es gibt. Na, wir können es nur hoffen!  
  
Nach dem dritten Tag im Gebirge haben Joey und ich die Nase voll von Steinen. Ich wünsche mich sogar nachts zu den Eichhörnchen zurück. Im Vergleich war der Waldboden wirklich angenehmer. Außerdem würde mir auch ein ausgedehntes Schaumbad mal wieder gut tun. Mit Waschen sehen die das hier auf Reisen anscheinend nicht so eng. Außer Legolas, der ist mal eben in 'nen See gesprungen um zu baden. Aber das Wasser war mir dann doch entschieden zu kalt, also bin ich seinem Beispiel lieber nicht gefolgt.  
  
Alles in allem ist die Stimmung... scheiße und ich hab wirklich, absolut, 100%ig keinen Bock mehr! Und das schlimmste ist (das ist mir letzte Nacht aufgefallen, als ich auf diesem beschissenen harten Boden mal wieder nicht schlafen konnte), wenn wir jetzt nach Bruchtal gehen und dann nachher nach Mordor, müssen wir über das Nebelgebirge auch wieder zurück! Als wäre einmal nicht schon schlimm genug! Ich muss dringend mit Joey sprechen, ob wir uns nicht vielleicht, wenn wir den Ring wieder bei seinem Besitzer abgeliefert haben, wieder verdrücken können. Schließlich hat sie ja das Amulett des Lug, doch ich befürchte, dass sie ihren Legolas nicht früher alleine lassen wird, als es nötig ist.  
  
Also versuche ich, mein liebes Hottehü neben das von Joey zu lenken, was mich doch etwas Zeit kostet und versuche sie schon mal vorsichtig darauf anzusprechen.  
  
"Hey Joey. Hast du dir schon mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, wann wir hier wieder verschwinden?" lenke ich die Sprache vorsichtig auf mein Anliegen. Sie fährt völlig erschrocken im Sattel herum und wäre glatt vom Pferd gestürzt, wenn ihr frisch gewaschener Held sie nicht geschnappt hätte, mit den Worten "He, du reitest immer besser, es ist schon Mittag und du bist erst drei Mal fast vom Pferd gefallen."  
  
"Bist du verrückt, Charly? Ich hätte mir den Hals brechen können oder schlimmeres!" werde ich von ihr angefegt. "Reg dich nicht auf, du hast es ja überlebt, oder?" sage ich schon wieder etwas genervt. "Was ich eigentlich fragen wollte, wann verschwinden wir hier? Schließlich hast du das Amulett!"  
  
SCHWEIGEN  
  
"Ich?" flüstert Joey.  
  
"Ja klar."  
  
"Wer hat denn das Ritual durchgeführt? Ich dachte *du* hättest es!" sie spricht immer leiser.  
  
"Nein ich hab's nicht, ich dachte, du hättest es mitgenommen."  
  
WIEDER SCHWEIGEN  
  
"So ne Scheiße. Wir sind verloren! Wir werden für immer hier bleiben müssen, ohne Autos, ohne Handy, ohne Computer..." Ich fürchte, sie wird leicht hysterisch. "Wobei... ist ja nicht ganz so schlimm." fügt sie plötzlich seelenruhig hinzu. "Dann bleib ich eben bei Legolas und werde doch noch Elbenprinzessin." Das Grinsen ertrage ich nun wiederum nicht und werde meinerseits hysterisch.  
  
"Bist du verrückt? Wir können doch nicht so einfach hier bleiben! Ich für meinen Teil habe nicht vor, in einem Hobbithöhlenloch zu vergammeln, Frodo hin oder her." "Was kann ich dafür, dass du Probleme mit deinem Schatz hast, weil dir so ein blondes Muskelpaket von Elb über den Weg gelaufen ist?" pest Joey mich an. "Könntest du das nicht noch etwas lauter herausschreien? Ich glaube, Sauron hat's noch nicht ganz mitbekommen!!!" "Ich hab also recht???? Volltreffer!" Das siegerische Glitzern in ihren Augen ist nicht zu ertragen. "Nein, hast du nicht, ich will gar nichts von ihm!" "Echt nicht?" mischt sich eine Stimme von schräg hinten ein. Wir hatten Legolas und Aren, die hinter uns reiten, bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt. "Nein, das geht dich überhaupt nix an." maule ich den leicht verwirrt aussehenden Aren an.  
  
"Du Charly, ich glaube schon, dass er.." "Halt gefälligst dein Schandmaul!" Doch leider hat Joey noch nie auf mich gehört. Sie reitet ein Stück vor, und fängt lauthals an, den Hochzeitsmarsch zu trällern: "Dam dam dada, dam dam dada..."  
  
Ich werde sie jetzt leider töten müssen! Obwohl, einfach nur töten... wäre ja noch zu nett. Ich werde sie vierteilen und dann jedes Stück woanders vergraben! Und hier ist auch keine Polizei, die mich aufhält. Na ja, nur ein Elb mit übergroßem Beschützerinstinkt. Denn nachdem Legolas meine Todesblicke in Joeys Richtung bemerkt hat, hält er es für besser, dass *er* neben Joey reitet und ich neben Aren. Toll, das hat mir gerade gefehlt! Versucht hier eigentlich jeder, mich zu verkuppeln? Ich werde Legolas gleich neben Joey verscharren, dann bekommt sie das, was sie sich wünscht: für immer mit Legolas zusammen!  
  
Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht völlig psychopatisch geworden. Hab mich nur für einen Moment meinen Rachegedanken hingegeben. Jetzt hab ich mich schon wieder beruhigt, obwohl mir Arens Blicke inzwischen auch ein wenig auf den Keks gehen.  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
Mensch, das hätte ins Auge gehen können. Zum Glück reitet jetzt Legolas neben mir. Ich weiß gar nicht, was Charly hat, die beiden geben wirklich ein süßes Paar ab. Außerdem habe ich ein Gespür dafür, bei Frodo und ihr habe ich es auch gewusst.  
  
Apropos. Was will sie Frodo eigentlich erzählen, wenn sie mit ihrer neuen Flamme in Bruchtal auftaucht? Ist ja nicht so, dass Frodo der Lover ist, der sich seit Jahren nicht gemeldet hat. Das wird sicher noch spannend zwischen den dreien.  
  
Vielleicht tut es Charly mal gut, die Nacht neben Aren zu schlafen, um sich zu beruhigen. Ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung wenn ich sage, neben einem Elben zu schlafen ist sehr entspannend. Außerdem würde sie dann nicht so frieren, und ich wette, Aren ist weicher als der Boden! Das kann ich natürlich nicht laut sagen, sonst komme ich in Bruchtal mit dem Kopf unter dem Arm an.  
  
Die Sonne versinkt in den allerschönsten Farben, taucht den Schnee in feinstes Gold und... na, auf jeden Fall geht die Sonne unter. Wir schlagen unser Lager an einer einigermaßen geschützten Stelle auf.  
  
Aren kniet sich hin, um Charly einen Heiratsantrag zu machen... nein, da geht mal wieder meine Phantasie mit mir durch. Eigentlich macht er nur Feuer. In der Zeit lade ich die Decken von den Pferden, und baue Legolas und mir ein Liebesnest im Schnee. Nein, auch das entspricht nicht der Realität, eigentlich lege ich nur die Decken auf den - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - steinharten Boden. So ein Mist, in dieser eisigen Steinwüste gefangen ist es leider unmöglich, in irgendeiner Weise romantisch zu werden. Was noch erschwerend hinzukommt ist, dass Legolas und ich nicht alleine unterwegs sind. Eine übelgelaunte Charly und ein sichtlich verwirrter Aren sitzen auch noch am Feuer. 


	10. Kapitel 9

Joey POV  
  
Ja jaaaaaaaaa, Bruchtal ist in Sicht! Nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit zwischen Bergen und Schnee sind wir endlich wieder in der Zivilisation. Na ja, das heißt in dem, was die hier Zivilisation nennen. Badewannen, Betten - ja vor allem Betten - und frische Klamotten. Ich glaub ich bin im Himmel. Seit Bruchtal zu sehen ist, reiten Charly und ich schneller denn je.  
  
An Elronds Haus angelangt, stehen wir erst mal einen Moment da wie... bestellt und nicht abgeholt.  
  
Doch nach einiger Zeit scheint doch jemand auf uns Aufmerksam zu werden und wir werden in Empfang genommen. Legolas meldet uns standesgemäß an. Nach einiger Zeit kommt ein netter Elb und verkündet das wir in zwei Stunden von Elrond erwartet werden und wir bis dahin schon mal Zimmer bekommen. Ganz nebenbei, als wäre es das verständlichste der Welt, fügt der Elb hinzu: "Sie bekommen die zwei Doppelzimmer im oberen Stockwerk."  
  
Ja, ein Doppelzimmer mit Legolas, denke ich und fange träumerisch an Legolas anzulächeln. Mensch dieses Lachen, dieser Kerl...  
  
Meine wunderbaren Gedanken werden von einem schroffen: "Vergiss das gleich wieder!" unterbrochen. Geschockt schaue ich Charly ins Gesicht. "Das kannst du mir nun wirklich nicht antun, Charly. Bei aller Freundschaft, hier geht es um mehr um etwas seeeeeehr wichtiges!" "Bis jetzt hast du es immer überlebt mit mir in einem Zimmer zu schlafen, also stell dich nicht so an." "Nein Charly, diesmal ist das anders, das kannst du mir nicht antun, echt nicht! BITTE, BITTEEEEE!!"  
  
Doch alles Winseln, Betteln, Heulen und die Drohung mit Selbstmord hilft diesmal nicht. "Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mit Aren in ein und dem selben Bett schlafe!" "Vielleicht würde dir das mal ganz gut tun, mit einem Kerl in einem Bett zu schlafen..." flüstere ich wohl doch etwas zu laut. Wenn Legolas nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre, hätte sie mir jetzt GANZ sicher den Kopf abgerissen. Na ja, auf jeden Fall ist das Resultat, dass ich heute Nacht anstatt mit einem super scharfen Kerl in einem Zimmer zu schlafen, mit meiner besten Freundin die Nacht verbringen muss, die im Moment leider nur Mordgedanken für mich übrig hat. Ich schätze, dass die Nacht nicht sonderlich schön wird...  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Sobald ich wieder zu Hause bin, werde ich mir eine neue beste Freundin suchen. Ich habe mir vorgenommen, die nächsten sechs Tage nicht mir Joey zu reden. Oder sieben, ich weiß noch nicht, wie sauer ich bin. Aber bevor ich mir das überlege, habe ich noch etwas anderes zu erledigen. Elrond hat nämlich eine Versammlung einberufen an der alle Gefährten, Joey und ich und Aren teilnehmen. Bin ja mal gespannt was Frodo sagt, wenn er mich wiedersieht.  
  
Die Versammlung findet auf dieser Terrasse statt, die man schon im Film bewundern konnte, und auf der die Gefährten das erste Mal zusammengefunden haben. Joey und ich sitzen so weit wie möglich auseinander. Und das bedeutet für mich auch ganz weit weg von Aren, denn der sitzt auch bei Joey und Legolas. Noch sind wir die einzigen hier, von Elrond mal abgesehen.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten sehe ich einen braunen Wuschelkopf auf unseren 'Stuhlkreis' zukommen. Doch Frodo bleibt abrupt stehen, kaum dass er mich erblickt hat. "Charly? Du hier?" "Ja weißt du, Hollywood wollte mich nicht, und da dachte ich, ich komm dich mal besuchen und bring dir auch gleich noch das mit, was du zufällig bei uns vergessen hast." Ich grinse leicht. "Ich... ich dachte wirklich, dass er bei dir sicher ist. Warum hast du ihn wieder hierher gebracht?" "Das werde ich erklären, wenn alle da sind. Lass dich erst mal drücken." Und damit schlinge ich meine Arme um Frodos Hals, nicht ohne aus den Augenwinkeln Joeys und Arens Reaktion zu beobachten.  
  
Als dann endlich alle da sind, kann ich meine 'Rede' halten. "Also ihr wundert euch sicher alle warum wir hier sind." Allseitiges Nicken. "Ich weiß nicht wer von euch außer Legolas über Frodos Geschenk Bescheid weiß," den Blicken nach keiner, "aber wir sind gekommen um das hier dahin zu bringen, wo es hin gehört." Während ich rede, hole ich den Ring unter meinem Anzug hervor. Erstaunte Ausrufe sind die Folge und ein ziemlich blasser Aren.  
  
"Das... das hast du die ganze Zeit bei dir gehabt?" Nein, wahrscheinlich hab ich ihn hergezaubert. "Ja, wo sollte ich ihn denn lassen?"  
  
Boromir hat inzwischen die Chance genutzt noch mal seine berühmte Rede zu halten, von wegen 'Wir können den Ring gegen unsere Feinde verwenden!' und so weiter. Hat ihm noch niemand gesagt, dass Widerholungen langweilig sind?  
  
Wie dem auch sei, es kommt wie es kommen muss, und wieder einmal gehen sich alle fast gegenseitig an die Gurgel.  
  
Frodo steht auf. "Ich habe schon einmal versprochen den Ring nach Mordor zu bringen. Und ich werde mein Versprechen halten. Und ich hoffe ihr haltet auch eure, und begleitet mich." Die restlichen acht - nein inzwischen sind wir ja schon 10 - Gefährten nicken.  
  
Elrond nimmt mir die Kette mit dem Ring aus der Hand und legt sie Frodo um den Hals. "So soll es sein!"  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
Feiern muss sein und das zu jeder möglichen und unmöglichen Gelegenheit. Das war schon immer mein Motto, und so beschließe ich auch diesmal - zusammen mit Legolas - eine kleine Wiedersehensparty zu schmeißen. Also wir kurzerhand der Speisesaal in einen Partyraum umgewandelt. Die Musik ist nach einigen Bechern - freundlicherweise von Elrond spendiertem - Met auch zu ertragen.  
  
Charly hat den Alkoholgehalt des Honigweines wohl unterschätzt, denn nach gerade mal zwei Bechern wankt sie doch schon etwas, als sie Frodo zum Tanzen auffordert. Und das, wo sie mir seit Jahren erzählt, dass sie immer nur so viel trinkt, wie sie nicht angetrunken ist. Und überhaupt, seit wann tanzt sie denn? Die fehlenden Jahre der Übung (oder ist es doch nur der Alkohol?) machen sich denn auch bemerkbar, denn was sie da tut, kann man nur schwer als tanzen bezeichnen.  
  
Als sie das selbst bemerkt, geht sie zu ihrem Platz zurück und lässt sich von Boromir noch einen Becher einschenken. Nach ihrem fünften bin ich doch leicht besorgt. Als ich versuche sie darauf anzusprechen, werde ich angepampt. "Isch weiß sehr," Das 'sehr' lallt sie doch ziemlich, "wohl wo meine Gr'zen sind. Und duhu," dabei piekt sie mir ihren Finger in die Schulter, "du h'st mir gar nischts zu sagen."  
  
Ja klar, sie weiß wo ihre Grenzen sind. Weiß sie denn auch, dass sie sie schon lange überschritten hat? OK, sie hat's nicht anders gewollt! 


	11. Schneewittchen ist ausgezogen

Charlys POV  
  
Ui uiuiui.... Ich liiiiihebe Karussells! Aber seit wann hat denn Elrond eins in seinem Esszimmer? Na mir soll's egal sein.  
  
Einer von den sieben Zwergen ist auch da, aber mag es gar nicht, wenn man ihn an seinem Bart zieht. "Wo h'st du d'nn Schneew'ttch'n g'lass'n?" "Schnee-wen?" "Schehew'ttch'n. Is die bei euch ausg'zog'n?" Menno jetzt ist der Zwerg gegangen!  
  
Tanzen wär' jetzt ne gute Idee. Vorhin hat das ja nicht so gut geklappt, aber ich bin mir sicher... ups, wo kommen meine Füße denn plötzlich her? Bin ich doch glatt drüber gestolpert! Da ist ja auch mein Tanzpartner. Aber seit wann ist Frodo denn so groß? Und der hat sich in der kurzen Zeit die Haare wachsen und färben lassen. Das sieht aber nicht schön aus! Da kommt Joey, meine Joey! Die liebe, liebe Joeeeey! Was hat sie denn? Jetzt darf ich noch nicht mal mit Frodo tanzen?! Und warum sagt sie immer Legolas zu ihm. Der sitz doch da hinten. Der kurze mit den braunen Haaren.  
  
Da kommt noch einer. Wer ist das denn? Hat Joey etwa gesagt *der* soll mich tragen? "Isch brauch nisch g'trag'n werd'n. Isch kann noch alleine lauf'n!" Aber was ich zu sagen habe interessiert natürlich keinen. "Könnt'st du wenigst'ns nisch so wack'ln? Mir wird ganz schl'scht!" Plötzlich gehen alle Lichter aus. 


	12. Kapitel 10

Charlys POV  
  
Was für eine Nacht! Noch schlimmer, was für ein Morgen! Mein Kopf! Und irgendwie ist mir auch super schlecht! Wie bin ich eigentlich ins Bett gekommen?  
  
Joey neben mir dreht sich im Schlaf um. Irgendwie riecht sie anders als sonst. Ich öffne die Augen. "Oh. Mein. Gott!" "Du darfst ruhig weiter Aren zu mir sagen." Aaaaaaaaaaah! "Aaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
In Panik krabbele ich rückwärts aus dem Bett. Plötzlich steht Joey im Raum. "Ist was passiert?" "DAS wollte ich *dich* gerade fragen! Wie. Komme. Ich. In. Ein. Bett. Zusammen. Mit. Dem. Da?" "Das musst du doch nicht mich fragen!" "Wenn du noch ein wenig weiter leben möchtest, solltest du jetzt schnell verschwinden und dir eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen!" Ich wusste nicht, dass Joey so schnell rennen kann.  
  
Mein Kater ist durch den Schrecken wie weggeblasen. "Kann... kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Ich wirbele herum und sehe Aren an. "Du! Du solltest ebenfalls lieber den Mund halten!" Seufzend lasse ich mich wieder aufs Bett fallen. Da fällt mir ein, dass Aren ja immer noch drin liegt. Also rutsche ich so weit an die Bettkante, wie möglich. "Keine Angst ich bin nicht ansteckend." "Deswegen muss ich dich trotzdem nicht mögen! Und das Joey mir das alles eingebrockt hat, ist echt der Gipfel ihrer Unverschämtheiten!" "Und wer sagt dir, dass du nicht freiwillig hier bist?" "Wie bitte?!" Langsam merke ich, wie mir wieder schlecht wird. "Du kannst dich wahrscheinlich nicht erinnern, aber du hast gestern Abend ganz schön was gebechert." "Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mich freiwillig mit dir in ein Bett legen würde!" Ich drehe mich mit dem Rücken zu Aren und damit ist das Gespräch beendet. Aber er hat mir doch einiges zu denken gegeben. Könnte es tatsächlich sein, dass ich... Nein! Ausgeschlossen!  
  
Ich merke wie Aren aufsteht und ins Badezimmer geht. In Bruchtal ist das ebenfalls nicht das, was ich von zu Hause gewohnt bin. Nach einiger Zeit kommt er gefolgt von einer Dampfwolke wieder heraus. Und das einzige was er trägt ist ein Handtuch um seine Hüften. Nicht hinsehen, Charly! Nicht hinsehen! Plötzlich steht Joey wieder im Zimmer. "Oh störe ich?" "Nein, Aren wollte sich gerade was anziehen. Und ja, denn du bist hier unerwünscht!" "Oh, verstehe!" Mit dem wahrscheinlich dreckigsten Grinsen, das sie drauf hat, verschwindet Joey abermals.  
  
"Du solltest etwas gegen deine Kopfschmerzen einnehmen." "Woher weißt *du*, dass ich einen Kater habe?" "Weil du schlechte Laune hast." "Ich habe KEINE schlechte Laune!" OK, vielleicht ein bisschen. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr. OK, ich habe einen Kater und brauche dringend ein paar Aspirin.  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
Das war die schönste Nach meines Lebens, und wahrscheinlich wird es mein letzter Morgen. Schreie von nebenan reißen mich aus dem Schlaf. Scheiße! Charly! Und Aren! In einem Bett! Und sie wusste bis jetzt ja gar nichts davon!  
  
Ich springe über Legolas hinweg und stürme ins Nebenzimmer. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass Charly den Schrecken gut verkraftet hat. "Ist was passiert?" "DAS wollte ich *dich* gerade fragen! Wie. Komme. Ich. In. Ein. Bett. Zusammen. Mit. Dem. Da?" Ja, sie ist wirklich sauer! "Das musst du doch nicht mich fragen!" Ich versuche es mit meiner Unschuldsmiene. "Wenn du noch ein wenig weiter leben möchtest, solltest du jetzt schnell verschwinden und dir eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen!" Ja, mein Leben ist mir doch einiges wert, außerdem liegt immer noch ein halbnackter Legolas nebenan. Also nehme ich die Beine in die Hand.  
  
Schade, halb nackt mag ja noch sein (und immer mehr Kleidungstücke verhüllen seinen Luxuskörper) aber die Sache mit dem *im* Bett nicht mehr. "Und, was haben sie gesagt?" fragt er mich. "Also Aren hat nur stumm im Bett gelegen, und Charly war reichlich sauer. Im Nachhinein denke ich, dass das wohl doch keine so gute Idee war." Legolas macht einen Schritt auf mich zu. "Wirklich?" Er küsst mich sanft auf die Lippen. Nein, jetzt denke ich das nicht mehr. Bekomm ich mehr? "Du solltest noch mal rüber gehen und mit ihr reden." Offenbar nicht! "Ja klar, damit sie mir die Augen auskratzt!" "Was würdest du denn tun, wenn du plötzlich neben mir aufwachen würdest? OK, streich die Frage! Geh einfach rüber!"  
  
OK, ich tu's. Aber unter Protest!  
  
Anscheinend komm ich aber nicht so gelegen, denn Aren steht nur mit einem - wirklich knappen - Handtuch bekleidet vor dem Bett. Nach einem weiteren scharfen Wortwechsel - ich konnte mir natürlich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen - gehe ich wieder, ohne mit Charly darüber gesprochen zu haben.  
  
Als ich wieder in Legolas und mein Zimmer komme, ist er endgültig angezogen. So ein Scheiß!  
  
Wir packen einige Sachen zusammen, ich ziehe wieder meinen modisch schicken Elbenanzug an und stiefele los in Richtung Terrasse, auf der vor der Abreise noch ein kleiner Rat stattfinden soll. 


	13. Kapitel 11

Charlys POV  
  
Was für ein Morgen. Nachdem ich Joey erfolgreich aus den Zimmer geschmissen habe, lege ich mich wieder hin und versuche krampfhaft die Augen geschlossen zu halten. Wieso? Weil Aren beschlossen hat, sich anzuziehen, und zwar direkt vor dem Kleiderschrank. Das Problem, dieser befindet sich genau vor den Bett in dem ich gerade liege.  
  
BLOß NICHT HINSEHEN CHARLY!  
  
Wobei vielleicht ein kleiner Blick...?  
  
Noch bevor ich mich jedoch zu einem Augenzwinkern hinreißen lassen kann, fühle ich wie sich jemand neben mir auf die Bettkante sinken lässt. Erschrocken öffne ich nun doch die Augen. Ich sehe direkt in Arens Gesicht, welcher nur mit grünen Leggins bekleidet direkt vor mir sitzt.  
  
Oh dieser Body!  
  
"Sag mal war es wirklich so schlimm nach dieser Nacht neben mir aufzuwachen?" höre ich ihn flüstern.  
  
OH MEIN GOTT!  
  
"Häsä... ah...also ich...." stottere ich. Zu klareren Äußerungen bin ich im Moment leider nicht in der Lage, da sich Arens Gesicht immer weiter zu mir runter beugt.  
  
OJE ICH WERDE SCHWACH!  
  
Ich bin schwach, ja sehr schwach, aber soll ich euch was sagen? Das ist im Moment so was von scheiß egal!!! Mensch, kann der Küssen, so was hab ich noch nicht erlebt! Nicht nur so ein Kuss und zack weg ist er, nein der Kuss von Frodo ist kein Vergleich zu diesem. Ich spüre wie Arens Hand anfängt sanft meinen Rücken zu streicheln und mit der anderen Hand zieht er mich gleichzeitig näher zu sich hin.  
  
Jetzt weiß ich endlich was Joey meint, wenn sie von Legolas Küssen schwärmt. Wenn alle Elben auch nur halb so gut Küssen wie Aren...  
  
Völlig in Gedanken, Arens Umarmung und Küssen verloren höre ich wie sich die Tür öffnet. Nein denke ich, ich bringe Joey um. Sie hat wirklich Talent genau zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort aufzukreuzen.  
  
Nachdem ich jedoch nicht das erwartete Quieken und "ICH HABS DOCH GEWUSST!" höre, löse ich mich etwas aus Arens sanften Griff und schaue zur Tür.  
  
Dort steht ein kreidebleicher Hobbit mit braunen Wuschelhaaren und dreht sich gerade um, um im nächsten Augenblick davon zu rennen.  
  
Scheiße, PIEP, was für ein PIEP, so'ne PIEP, ach du PIEP, ich glaub ich PIEP PIEP PIEP (the PIEP kills bad words).  
  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen springe ich auf. "Es tut mir leid, ehrlich ich wollte nicht... also ich wollte schon aber ich... hätte nicht..." stammelt ein etwas aufgelöster Aren schräg unter mir. Ein knappes: "Nein, ist nicht wegen dir, ich muss weg!" muss jetzt genügen und ich stürme hinter Frodo her.  
  
Warum passiert so was ausgerechnet mir?  
  
Und was soll ich Frodo erzählen wenn ich ihn eingeholt habe? Am besten die Wahrheit. 'Als würde er dir die glauben!' sagt eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf. Ja, das würde er. Aren hat mich geküsst, und das werde ich Frodo auch so sagen. 'Und dir hat es natürlich auch gar nicht gefallen.' Man, sei still!!  
  
Gut, dass Hobbits doch ein wenig kleiner sind (und dementsprechend kürzere Beine haben) als Menschen. Denn so kann selbst ich, die sportlich nicht ganz auf der Höhe ist, Frodo nach einigen Metern einholen.  
  
"Frodo, warte! Ich muss mit dir reden!" Er bleibt so abrupt stehen, dass ich fast noch in ihn reinrenne, und dreht sich um. "Tatsächlich? Was gibt es denn da noch zu reden? Was ich gesehen habe spricht für sich selbst." "Aber es nicht so wie du denkst." "Ich mag es nicht besonders, wenn man mich für dumm verkauft. Ich habe gesehen, dass du von diesem Elb geküsst worden bist. Und du hast dich nicht im mindesten gewehrt. Das sagt mir alles, was ich wissen muss." "Aber-" "Lass mich jetzt bitte in Ruhe. Ich denke nicht, dass ich im Moment eine Erklärung von dir haben möchte, die wahrscheinlich nicht einmal der Wahrheit entsprechen würde."  
  
Frodos letzte Worte haben mich tief getroffen, und obwohl ich liebend gerne etwas darauf erwidern würde, lasse ich ihn gehen.  
  
Aber nicht ohne ihm noch mal in die Augen zu blicken. Was ich dort sehe, erschreckt mich zutiefst. Frodos Augen zeigen tiefe Enttäuschung, Wut, Trauer. Was hab ich ihm bloß angetan?  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
Männer! Ich krieg noch Zustände. Ich fühle mich wie ein Packesel. Von wegen Mister Überlebenskünstler, braucht nur seinen Köcher und den Bogen, um in der Wildnis zu überleben. Plötzlich fallen ihm immer mehr Sachen ein, die ich ja noch mal *eben* einpacken könnte. "Wenn du schon 'nen Rucksack packst..."  
  
Na was man nicht alles tut. Völlig überladen und genervt schleppe ich mich und den Rucksack zum Treffpunkt und ziehe Legolas an einer Hand hinter mir her.  
  
Als wir in der Höhe von Charlys Zimmer vorbeikommen, treffen wir auf ein am Boden zusammengesunkenes Häufchen Elend. CHARLY?!  
  
"Mein Gott was ist dir denn passiert?" frage ich besorgt, doch Legolas hat mal wieder schneller geschaltet als ich. "Arengórë!" höre ich nur aus seinem Mund und er stürmt an Charly und mir vorbei in Charlys Zimmer.  
  
Charlys verzweifelter Versuch "Nicht Legolas! Er hat doch nichts..." bringt leider ganz und gar nichts. Also stürmen Charly und ich hinter ihm her. Doch leider... zu spät. Als wir ins Zimmer kommen hat Legolas Aren schon einen deftigen linken Haken verpasst. Dieser segelt zu Boden und bleibt etwas benommen sitzen. "Autsch!" ist das einzig geistreiche, was Charly und mir dazu einfällt.  
  
"Männer!" sagt Charlys Blick ganz eindeutig als sie an Legolas vorbeigeht und sich zu Aren auf den Boden kniet. Ich gehe in der Zeit zu Legolas und schiebe ihn etwas vom Ort des Geschehens weg. "Also war es doch falsch." stottert Aren. "Ähm... äh... nein, aber Legolas hat da was falsch verstanden.!" versucht Charly die Geschichte aufzulösen, was ihr jedoch nur einen ziemlich verwirrten Blick von den zwei Elben einbringt.  
  
"Was gibt es da falsch zu verstehen? Du hast weinend vor deinem Zimmer gesessen und ich dachte Aren hätte.." versucht Legolas sich zu verteidigen. "Äh Schatz, ich glaub ich sollte jetzt mal alleine mit Charly reden. Geh doch schon mal mit Aren vor, und sag den Anderen, dass wir nachkommen. Und ich glaube, du solltest dich für dieses Feilchen entschuldigen."  
  
Nachdem die beiden abgezogen sind, erzählt mir Charly was passiert ist. Ups, na da hat sie sich aber in was reingeritten.  
  
Mein Versuch sie Aufzumuntern ("Sei doch froh! Zu Hause will dich kein Kerl. Hier reißen sich gleich zwei um dich!") schlägt leider total fehl.  
  
Nachdem sie aus dem Schluchzen wieder rausgekommen ist, machen wir uns auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt. Kurz bevor wir in Hörweite der anderen kommen, sagt sie noch: "Es wäre alles so einfach, wenn wir dieses scheiß Amulett nicht zu Hause gelassen hätten. Dann könnten wir jetzt ganz einfach hier verschwinden, und ich wäre das Problem los." 


	14. Kapitel 12

Also, die nächsten Kapitel sind auch wieder von Sweet Cathy korrigiert worden.  
  
Solltet ihr also doch Fehler entdecken, dürft ihr euch vertrauensvoll an sie wenden. ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
  
  
Nein eigentlich will ich mich davor drücken, jetzt mit Frodo in die Wildnis zu ziehen, und diesmal liegt es nicht an der Wildnis. Ich setze mich auf den äußersten Stuhl im Stuhlkreis und hoffe, dass mich niemand anspricht. Als Frodo als letzter auf der Bildfläche erscheint, habe ich ein so schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend, dass ich mich am liebsten hier an Ort und Stelle übergeben möchte. Doch zu meinen Glück kommt es nicht zu einer erneuten Kollision mit ihm, da es plötzlich einen ziemlichen lauten Knall gibt und in der Mitte des Stuhlkreises steht........ Katja????!!!!!!!  
  
Ja, es ist Katja, sonst wäre Aragon wohl kaum so aufgesprungen und freudestrahlend auf sie zugerannt. Wie ist die denn hierhin gekommen?????  
  
"Hallo Leute, wie komme ich denn hierhin? Ich wollte euch eigentlich nur zu 'ner kleinen Fete mitnehmen." plappert sie drauf los.  
  
"Wie bist du an das Amulett gekommen? Das lag doch.."  
  
"Ist doch egal Joey. Hast du es mitgebracht, Katja?" Joey hatte noch nie einen Sinn für das was wichtig ist.  
  
"Ihr meint das hier?" sie hält das Amulett in die Höhe. "Jaaaaaaaaa!" schrei ich und stürme auf sie zu. Ich reiße ihr das Ding aus der Hand und freue mich wie über einen Lottogewinn.  
  
Der Weg nach Hause!! Was für ein Glück. Also auf eins kann Joey Gift nehmen - ich verzieh mich hier so schnell wie nur möglich. Doch leider waren meine Absichten wohl etwas zu offensichtlich. Joey reißt mir das Amulett direkt wieder aus der Hand und schaut mich strafend an. "Das werde ich wohl besser bis zur Rückreise einstecken." "Püh, du tust so, als wenn ich damit ein Problem hätte." keife ich zurück und verziehe mich wieder in meine Ecke.  
  
Nachdem ich dort einige Zeit alleine gesessen habe und alle Katja hallo gesagt haben, kommt sie zu mir und setzt sich neben mich. "Na, ist das nicht toll, dass ich jetzt auch mitkomme?" fragt sie mich freudestrahlend. "Hm." "Ach ich finde das ja alles so aufregend." "Hm.", irgendwie geht sie mir jetzt schon auf die Nerven. "Ist das nicht schön, dass Joey jetzt mit Legolas zusammen ist? Sie sind ja so ein süßes Paar." "Hm." Sie begibt sich auf sehr dünnes Eis. "Und du? Bist doch jetzt sicher auch mit Frodo zusammen, nicht?" lächelt sie mir zu.  
  
DANGER! Das Eis ist durch! "Das geht dich alles einen feuchten Scheiß an, kümmere dich gefälligst um deinen eigenen Mist und versau mir nicht die Stimmung." Jetzt hab ich genug, ich gehe und setze mich auf einen Stuhl weit, weit weg von Katja und ihren beschissenen Fragen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
  
  
Nachdem Katja aufgetaucht ist, wird noch mal ein kleiner Rat abgehalten und es wird endgültig bestimmt, wer nun mit auf die Reise geht. Unser Team besteht nun aus:  
  
Gandalf  
  
Boromir  
  
Gimli  
  
Merry und Pip  
  
Frodo und Sam  
  
Legolas und mir  
  
Aragon und Katja  
  
und  
  
Aren und Charly  
  
Meine Güte, das wird ja zur Völkerwanderung! 


	15. Kapitel 13

Charlys POV  
  
  
  
Aaah! Skelette! HILFE! Tote! Leichen! Zuerst dieses Etwas im Wasser und jetzt das! Aaaaahhhh!!!  
  
Nein, für so was bin ich nicht gemacht. Ich hab Angst und ich denke, dass Aren das auch schon mitbekommen hat, da ich mich an seiner Hüfte festkralle und meine Fingernägel schon rote Abdrücke auf seiner Haut hinterlassen haben müssen.  
  
Dass Frodo uns - wie schon auf dem gesamten Weg nach Moria - beobachtet, macht die Situation auch nicht angenehmer. Seit wir aus Bruchtal weg sind, hat er nicht ein Wort mehr mit mir gewechselt, egal was ich auch versucht habe. Doch ich habe mir ganz fest vorgenommen, mit ihm zu reden, wenn er heute Nachtwache hat.  
  
Nachdem wir eine Ewigkeit durch die Dunkelheit gelaufen sind (mein Zeitgefühl hab ich total verloren), bleibt Gandalf stehen und verkündet, dass es Zeit wäre, Nachtruhe einzulegen. Innerhalb von Sekunden lassen wir uns mit Sack und Pack fallen, und ich hätte fast mein Vorhaben vergessen und wäre eingeschlafen. Doch nun liege ich hier und versuche krampfhaft, nicht einzuschlafen, während bei allen anderen schon eine gleichmäßige Atmung eingesetzt hat.  
  
Nach Boromir und Gimli hat nun auch endlich Frodo Nachwache und ich rappele mich auf, um mich zu ihm zu setzen. Dass ich das alles hier sehr gruselig finde, brauche ich wohl nicht zu erwähnen.  
  
In meine Decke eingewickelt lasse ich mich neben ihm nieder und spüre fast, wie seine Stimmung schlechter wird.  
  
"Er hat *mich* geküsst." Flüstere ich ganz vorsichtig. Für einige Sekunden habe ich Angst, dass er einfach aufsteht und mich anschreit, doch was er tut übertrifft meine schlimmste Erwartung um Längen.  
  
Er schaut mich mit seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen an, in denen Tränen schimmern, und fragt wie nebenbei: "Hat es dir gefallen?" Scheiße, darauf kann ich nichts sagen, außer der Wahrheit.  
  
Zögerlich nicke ich mit dem Kopf und hoffe, dass er es in der Dunkelheit nicht gesehen hat. Seine Antwort zeigt mir jedoch, dass er mein Nicken bemerkt hat. "Also würdest du dich wieder von ihm küssen lassen." stellt er fest.  
  
Oh Gott! In meinem Kopf fängt ein Karussell an sich zu drehen und mein Magen zieht sich zusammen. Seine nächste Frage gibt mir endgültig den Rest.  
  
"Liebst du ihn?" Zuerst weiß ich nicht, was ich antworten soll und starre ihn überrascht und entsetzt an.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht." Nuschle ich schließlich und stehe auf, um mich endlich schlafen zu legen. So hatte ich mir das Gespräch eigentlich nicht vorgestellt, und das beschäftigt mich so sehr, dass ich eine sehr unruhige Nacht verbringe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
  
  
Nach einer unruhigen Nacht in Moria wache ich mit Kopfschmerzen dadurch auf, dass Legolas mir über die Haare streicht und mir ein leises "Guten Morgen!" ins Ohr flüstert. Doch leider heitert es mich nicht wie sonst auf. Das liegt daran, dass ich mir die ganze Nacht darüber Gedanken gemacht habe, wie es mit Charly und Frodo (na ja, oder halt Charly und Aren) weitergehen soll. Natürlich muss sie das alleine durchstehen, aber ich würde ihr doch gerne helfen. Ich denke, im Moment weiß sie selbst nicht genau, was sie will.  
  
"Was ist los? Geht's dir nicht gut? Also, ich meine mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass wir hier durch Moria müssen." fragt Legolas und legt den Kopf schief, während er mich aus großen Augen anblickt. "Nee, ist schon gut. Nur leichte Kopfschmerzen." Antworte ich und zwinge mir ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Ihn will ich damit jetzt ganz sicher nicht belasten. Denn wenn alles so läuft, wie im Buch, wird er bald den zwischenzeitlichen Verlust von Gandalf ertragen müssen, und ich bin mit Charly übereingekommen, ihnen nichts von Gandalfs Comeback in Buch II zu verraten. Da wir eindeutig zu viel Science Fiction gesehen haben, haben wir Angst, dadurch den Verlauf der Geschichte zu ändern.  
  
Als ich mich endlich aufgerappelt habe, gehe ich rüber zu Charly, um sie zu wecken.  
  
Und wieder geht die Reise im Dunkeln weiter und weiter und weiter... Selbst Gimli, der sich hier unten recht wohl fühlt, hat jegliches Empfinden für Zeit nach einigen Tagen (ich schätze, dass es Tage waren) verloren.  
  
Nachdem ich das Vertrauen in Gandalfs Führung schon fast verloren hatte, höre ich Charly, die seit Tagen schon nicht mehr gesprochen hat, schreien. "He, da ist Licht!"  
  
Alle beschleunigen ihre Schritte und wir finden uns in einer Art Kammer wieder. Als Gimli schreiend auf einen Steinblock zurennt, fällt mir das Buch wieder ein. Scheiße!  
  
"Legolas, mach die Tür zu!" rufe ich ihm zu. Charly scheint auf die gleiche Idee gekommen zu sein und ist schon bei der Tür und versucht sie zu schließen. Den Rest der Szene brauche ich euch wohl nicht noch mal zu beschreiben, denn jeder der den 'Herr der Ringe' gelesen hat, weiß was wir für Ängste und Gefahren durchleben müssen, bis wir endlich wieder aus der Kammer raus sind.  
  
Und damit noch nicht genug. Wir müssen noch zur Brücke hetzen um hier rauszukommen und dann ist ja auch noch dieser Balrog hinter uns her.  
  
Jetzt stehe ich im Freien und bin dabei, einen zutiefst erschütterten Legolas zu trösten und ich muss mich wirklich sehr beherrschen, mein Abkommen mit Charly einzuhalten.  
  
Charly steht sehr verloren etwas abseits und schaut abwechselnd zu Frodo und Aren. Na ja, ich habe ja immer noch die Hoffnung, dass es ihr in Lothlórien leichter fallen wird, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Also auf nach Lothlórien! 


	16. Kapitel 14

Charlys POV  
  
OK, Moria, die Orks, den Balrog und leider auch Gandalf haben wir hinter uns gelassen. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er wiederkommt, wäre ich wahrscheinlich genauso fertig wie die anderen. Aber ich weiß es, und dennoch fühle ich mich schrecklich, weil ich es den anderen nicht erzählen darf. Wenn ich in Frodos oder Arens oder in die Augen eines der anderen sehe, könnte ich anfangen zu heulen. Ob es Joey auch so geht? Sie ist jedenfalls damit beschäftigt, Legolas zu trösten, der sich natürlich nichts anmerken lassen will.  
  
Katja steht etwas verloren bei Merry und Pippin, und ich kann sie gerade noch so davon abhalten, ihnen alles zu erzählen. "Seid nicht traurig, in einigen Wochen-" "Ja, ja, in einigen Wochen lässt der Schmerz nach." falle ich ihr schnell ins Wort, packe sie bei den Schultern und ziehe sie ein Stück weg. Außer Hörweite angekommen, kläre ich sie über Joeys und mein Vorhaben auf und verpflichte sie zum Stillschweigen.  
  
Nach einer viel zu kurzen Zeit, fordert Aragorn uns schließlich auf, weiterzugehen. Als wären wir jetzt in der Lage, nach Lorien zu laufen! Aber dennoch machen sich alle auf, selbst Frodo, der ziemlich weit abseits gestanden und in die Luft gestarrt hat.  
  
Ich weiß nicht mehr so wirklich, wie wir es bis Lorien geschafft haben. Ich weiß nur, dass ich plötzlich wieder einen Pfeil in meinem Nacken spüre. Haldir und seine Kumpanen! Toll, wenn wir hier auch wieder in den Kerker geworfen werden, dann... dann... Mir wird schon noch was passendes einfallen!  
  
Aber Galadriel kam mir immer ganz OK vor. Also schließe ich das aus. Wir werden allesamt vor sie und Celeborn geführt. Nach einer kurzen und netten Begrüßung (ich habe die schlimme Befürchtung, Galadriel kennt mich jetzt besser als Joey) bekommen wir Schlafplätze zugeteilt.  
  
Wir legen unsere Sachen ab, und machen es uns nach dem langen Weg erst mal bequem. Ich liege erst kurze Zeit, als ich auch schon einschlafe. Dabei ist es erst kurz nach Mittag. Als ich wieder aufwache - ich kann höchstens eine bis anderthalb Stunden geschlafen haben - ist Joey verschwunden und wie könnte es anders sein, Legolas auch. Toll, immer wenn man mit ihr reden will, ist sie weg!  
  
Noch frustrierter als eh schon, setze ich mich zu Katja, die heimlich - wie sie denkt - Aragorn beobachtet. Doch für diese Aktion werde ich auch direkt bestraft. Die nächsten zwei Stunden darf ich mir anhören, wie toll, gut und sexy Aragorn doch aussieht. Und wie sehr Katja Arwen verflucht. Gähn! Mensch, ist mir das alles egal. Aber da ich nichts besseres zu tun habe, höre ich brav zu und bete im Stillen, dass Joey bald wieder auftaucht.  
  
Bald ist ein Wort, das man unterschiedlich definieren kann. Joey kommt schätzungsweise um 22 Uhr mit Legolas aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hat ekelhaft gute Laune. Sie kommt zu mir und Katja und setzt sich zu uns. Katjas Aufforderung "Ui, na erzähl schon, wir wollen ALLE Details!" (Katjas Grinsen ist dreckig wie nur selten) findet sie ganz und gar nicht gut, denn sie wird knallrot und faucht sie an: "Das geht dich gar nichts an! Kümmere dich doch um deinen eigenen Scheiß!" Das wäre dann das zweite Mal, dass Katja diesen Spruch - wenn auch in abgewandelter Form - zu hören bekommt. Langsam müsste selbst sie bemerken, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung ist.  
  
Aber die scheint echt die rosarote Brille im XXL-Format aufzuhaben, denn sie ignoriert Joeys Ausfall und grinst wie blöde. "Du Joey, stell dir vor, Aragorn hat vorhin mit mir gesprochen. Und er hat mich die ganze Zeit mit seinen geilen braunen Augen angesehen und..." Ich höre schon gar nicht mehr hin und schalte ab. Als ich dann Joeys ziemlich entnervte Stimme höre ("Mensch Katja, geh mir nicht auf den Keks! Mir ist scheißegal, was Aragorn gesagt hat und wo Arwen ist!"), muss ich grinsen. Da ich nicht wieder Katjas Opfer werden will, stehe ich auf und laufe ein wenig herum.  
  
Es ist inzwischen ganz schön dunkel geworden und man sieht kaum die Hand vor Augen. Dennoch erblicke ich - am Boden sitzend und an einen Baum gelehnt - eine Gestalt mit langen blonden Haaren. Ich setze mich ebenfalls hin und wir schweigen uns eine Weile an. "Ich habe versucht mir Frodo zu reden. Aber er hört mir nicht zu..." "Warum hast du's mir nicht gesagt?" fragt Aren mich. "Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass... Außerdem war ich nicht wirklich in der Lage zu sprechen, wie du wohl weißt." Aren guckt etwas verlegen zu Boden. "Du hättest mich aber auch wegstoßen können." "Ich hätte. Aber ich hab's nicht getan." Damit stehe ich auf, denn ich halte es nicht aus, hier weiter zu sitzen. Als ich zwei Schritte gegangen bin, schaue ich noch mal zurück, und sehe, dass Aren mir nachblickt. Ich strecke den Arm aus und er ergreift meine Hand. Nachdem ich ihn hochgezogen habe, gehen wir nebeneinander weiter.  
  
"Warum?" fragt Aren plötzlich. "Hm?" "Warum hast du's nicht getan?" Hach, müssen Männer immer so schwierige Fragen stellen?! Der bläst ja schon ins selbe Horn wie Frodo. "Ich weiß nicht... Müsst ihr immer... Es war einfach irgendwie die Situation." "Hat... hat es dir gefallen?" Ich gucke Aren etwas entgeistert an. "Denkst du im Ernst, ich hätte mich von DIR küssen lassen, und hätte jetzt so große Probleme, wenn es mir NICHT gefallen hätte?" Statt einer Antwort beugt Aren sich zu mir herunter, und küsst mich. Schon wieder. Und schon wieder stehe ich völlig perplex dar. Und schon wieder mache ich keine Anstalten, mich irgendwie zu wehren.  
  
Doch ganz so regungslos stehe ich dann doch nicht dar, denn meine Hände fangen plötzlich an, ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln und streichen sanft über Arens Rücken, als ich seine Hände auf meinen Wangen spüre. Oh man, wenn uns jetzt jemand sehen würde! Wenn ich daran denke, dass Frodo...  
  
Und mit einem Schlag wird mir klar, dass ich mich gerade entschieden habe. Ich schiebe Aren erschrocken von mir fort. "Was ist?" "Ich glaube... ich habe gerade eine Entscheidung getroffen." "Und für was? Oder besser wen?" "Wenn ich dir DAS sagen muss, habe ich mich falsch entschieden." Aren lächelt mich zärtlich an - die Erleichterung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben - und nimmt mich in die Arme. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich ihm soeben eine Zentnerlast von den Schultern genommen habe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
  
  
Kaum sind wir hier angekommen, schon fängt Charly an, selig zu pennen. Mensch, die wacht ja gar nicht mehr auf! Ich langweile mich, weil Legolas sich jetzt schon seit Stunden mit Aragorn darüber auslässt, wie es ab jetzt weitergehen soll. Eigentlich wollte ich ja mit Charly darüber reden, wie es in ihrem Liebesleben aussieht, aber wie schon gesagt, sie schläft wie ein Stein.  
  
Nachdem ich mich knapp fünf Stunden mit allem möglichen Scheiß beschäftig habe, habe ich genug. Ich stehe von meiner Liege auf und trotte zu Legolas hinüber, der sich immer noch mit Aragorn unterhält. Und da heißt es immer, nur Weiber würden soviel tratschen. Tz!  
  
Völlig gelangweilt setze ich mich hinter ihn und kuschele mich an seinen Rücken. "Hey Joey, was gibt's?" fragt er und streicht mir über meine Arme, die ich von hinten um ihn gelegt habe. "Mir ist ja sooooooooooo langweilig! Charly schläft seit Stunden wie ein Stein und Katja scheint mit Merry und Pip unterwegs zu sein." quengele ich. "Ich will dann mal nicht weiter stören." grinst Aragorn und verzieht sich. "Lass uns spazieren gehen. Ich zeig dir die Gegend." höre ich Legolas sagen und er steht auf und zieht mich mit sich hoch. Also laufen wir kurze Zeit später händchenhaltend durch Lothlórien, und unterhalten uns über seine und meine Welt.  
  
Nach einigen vergeblichen Anläufen komme ich dann jedoch endlich auf das Thema, das ich schon seit längerem mit ihm besprechen will. Aren! "Wie ist Aren eigentlich so?" will ich von Legolas wissen. "Wie jetzt? Wie soll er denn sein?" Er scheint mich nicht ganz zu verstehen. "Ich will eigentlich nur wissen, ob Aren manchmal über gewisse Sachen mir dir redet. So Sachen, wie zum Beispiel... Charly." Ich glaube jetzt scheint er verstanden zu haben, worauf ich hinaus will. "Ja, er redet sogar eine Menge über sie." Eine Menge also! Aha! "Und was erzählt er so?" "Ach, alles mögliche." "Ja, jetzt weiß ich voll Bescheid!" sage ich sarkastisch. "Kannst du nicht etwas genauer sein?" "Hm, also eigentlich ist das ja privat. Aber er sagt nur Gutes über sie. Und er mag sie wirklich sehr. Aber..."  
  
Ich wollte schon erleichtert sein, aber das 'aber' lässt mich jetzt doch aufhorchen. "Aber was?" "Aber was ist mit Frodo? Aren fühlt sich nicht so wohl dabei, nicht zu wissen, wo er dran ist. Es macht ihm sogar ziemlich zu schaffen." "Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Charly steht zwischen zwei Stühlen, und weiß nicht, wie sie sich entscheiden soll. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihr helfen." "Charly hat also Gefühle für beide?" "Ich denke ja, aber für wen die Gefühle stärker sind, weiß ich auch nicht." Auf diese Feststellung folgt erst mal betretenes Schweigen. "Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Joey. Charly kriegt das schon hin." beruhigt Legolas mich und nimmt mich in die Arme. "Komm ich zeig dir meinen Lieblingsplatz hier in Lothlórien." flüstert er mir ins Ohr und zieht mich weiter.  
  
Gezielt streifen wir durch den Wald, manchmal rechts und manchmal links abbiegend. Nach knapp zehn Minuten stoßen wir auf eine Lichtung, mitten im tiefsten Wald. Auf dieser Lichtung befindet sich ein großer See mit glasklarem Wasser. Das ist echt Wahnsinn. Ich hatte ja erwartet, dass es hier schön ist. Aber so schön? Ich bin begeistert! Obwohl schon bald die Sonne untergehen muss, ist es immer noch schrecklich warm und wir gehen erst mal schwimmen.  
  
Wir liefern uns eine ausgiebige Wasserschlacht und lassen uns danach ins hohe Gras fallen und die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen. So einen schönen Tag habe ich ewig nicht verbracht. Erst als es schon lange dunkel ist, machen wir uns auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen. Dort angekommen treffe ich auf eine ohne Pause labernde Katja und eine völlig genervte Charly. Ich setze mich zu den beiden aber Katjas Gelaber über Aragorn ist heute wirklich nicht zu ertragen.  
  
Charly scheint schon länger unter ihr gelitten zu haben, denn nach kurzer Zeit steht sie auf und verschwindet im Dunkeln. Na toll, jetzt lässt die mich hier auch noch alleine mit Katja sitzen! Nach 30 Minuten ertrage ich sie nicht mehr! "Mensch, geh doch zu deinem Aragorn und lass Charly und mich in Ruhe, verdammt!" schnauze ich sie an und lasse sie einfach sitzen. Ich lege mich auf mein Schlaflager neben Legolas und schlafe fast augenblicklich ein. 


	17. Kapitel 15

OK, wieder ein dickes Dankeschön an Sweet Cathy für die Korrektur der nächsten beiden Kapitel.  
  
Wir entschuldigen uns auch dafür, dass das Update so lange gedauert hat, aber wir sind nicht so gut zu Rande gekommen, wie wir uns das gewünscht haben. Dafür gibt's zwei Kapitel auf einmal! (  
  
Weitere Anmerkungen findet ihr am Schluss von Kapitel 16.  
  
Na dann, weiter geht's!  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Charlys POV  
  
  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache, bin ich erholt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Langsam drehe ich mich auf die rechte Seite. Dort liegt ein noch schlafender Aren auf seinem Schlafplatz. Wenn er schläft, sieht er so friedlich aus.  
  
Leise stehe ich auf und spaziere etwas durch die Gegend. Überraschenderweise treffe ich nach ein paar Minuten auf Joey. "He, schon so früh auf den Beinen?" werde ich begrüßt. "Ja, genau wie du." grinse ich und setze mich zu ihr auf die Wiese. "Wo warst du eigentlich gestern? Als ich aufgewacht bin, warst du weg und bist auch erst ziemlich spät wiedergekommen." Ein doofes Lachen kann ich mir dabei nicht verkneifen, da ich mir zumindest schon denken kann, mit wem sie weg war. "Tz! Das gleiche kann ich ja wohl auch dich fragen. Du hast mich mit Katja einfach sitzen lassen." sagt sie und wird leicht rötlich. "OK. Zuerst du, dann erzähl ich." versuche ich mehr Details aus ihr heraus zu locken. Schließlich bin ich ihre beste Freundin und habe damit ja ein Recht, gewisse Sachen zu erfahren.  
  
"Ich war mit Legolas unterwegs." "Ach wirklich, hätte ich nicht gedacht." kommentiere ich spöttisch. "Wir waren spazieren und haben... na ja... über dich und Aren geredet." sagt sie verlegen. Ich nicke nur. Bei jedem anderen hätte es mich gestört, wenn er über mich und mein Liebesleben Vermutungen anstellt. Aber es ist ja Joey. "Na ja, und dann hat er mir seinen Lieblingsplatz in Lothlórien gezeigt." fährt sie fort. "Und?" frage ich. "Und ab jetzt geht's dich nichts mehr an!" grinst sie. "Du bist dran." Tja, wie sag ich ihr das jetzt am besten?  
  
"Ich bin jetzt mit Aren zusammen." Die direkte Art verkraftet sie wahrscheinlich besser als anstrengende Andeutungen. Das dreckige Grinsen, das ich erwartet hatte, bleibt weg und ich höre nur ein "Na endlich!" Dann erzähle ich was gestern passiert ist. Ich ende mit dem Satz: "Und heute rede ich mit Frodo, ob es ihm passt oder nicht."  
  
Doch leider ist das schneller gesagt als getan. Als die Sonne vollständig aufgegangen ist gehen Joey und ich zurück zu den Schlafplätzen. Dort angekommen geht Joey zu Legolas, um ihren Prinzen wach zu küssen. Ich will ihrem Beispiel folgen und gehe zu Arens Schlafplatz und knie mich neben ihn. Als ich mich schon halb zu ihm runtergebeugt habe spüre ich zwei Augen, die uns anstarren. Frodo liegt reglos auf seiner Liege und beobachtet uns durch halb geschlossene Augen aufmerksam.  
  
Nein, das kann ich nicht. Nicht, bevor ich nicht mit ihm geredet habe. Also entschließe ich mich um und rüttle Aren nur zaghaft an der Schulter und flüstere: "He, aufwachen Aren." Dieser öffnet die Augen und lächelt zu mir hinauf. "Guten Morgen." sagt er und will mich zu sich runter ziehen. Doch ich nicke nur in Frodos Richtung und flüstere "Nicht bevor alles geklärt ist." und stehe auf.  
  
Nach einem guten Frühstück gehen wir wieder alle unsere Wege - bis auf Katja; die geht immer Aragons Weg, natürlich rein zufällig - und ich mache mich auf die Suche nach Frodo. Dabei stoße ich auf einen alten Baum mit großen dicken Wurzeln und auf einer dieser Wurzeln sitzt Frodo. Ich klettere hinauf und setze mich zu ihm; er bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter.  
  
"Weißt du, warum ich hier bin?" frage ich ihn vorsichtig. "Ich ahne es. Und ich ahne auch, dass ich den Kürzeren gezogen habe." "Es tut mir leid." nuschle ich. "Ich werd's wohl überleben." Oh, das war nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte. Völlig irritiert starre ich ihn an. "Jetzt guck nicht so. Ich hab dich sehr gern, das weißt du. Und ich will einfach nur, dass du glücklich wirst." flüstert er und wird dabei immer leiser. So leise, dass ich den letzten Satz nur noch erahnen kann. Oje, mir stehen die Tränen schon wieder in den Augen. "Danke." Ich stehe auf und klettere von der Wurzel. Ohne mich umzudrehen laufe ich so schnell wie möglich - ohne zu rennen - davon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
  
  
Komisch, jetzt ist es schon fast Mittag und Katja hat mich noch nicht einmal mit irgendetwas genervt. Ob sie krank ist? Nee, wahrscheinlich ist sie immer noch sauer auf mich, weil ich sie gestern so angeschrieen habe. Ich sollte mich wohl besser bei ihr entschuldigen. Schließlich kann sie ja auch nichts dafür, dass sie genau dann auftaucht, wenn hier alles drunter und drüber geht.  
  
Also lasse ich mich kurzentschlossen neben ihr nieder. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern so angefahren habe." sage ich. "Ist schon OK, vergiss es! Ich scheine wohl nicht gerade zur passendsten Zeit aufgetaucht zu sein, oder?" fragt sie lächelnd. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Ist etwas stressig im Moment." Da sie mich etwas unverständlich anschaut, entschließe ich mich, ihr alles zu erklären.  
  
Also rede ich die nächste Stunde über Charly, Aren, Frodo und sämtliche Vorkommnisse der letzten Zeit. Katja hört schweigend zu und nickt an gewissen Stellen oder schüttelt den Kopf. Als ich fertig bin, schaut sie, als wenn ihr ein Licht aufgegangen wäre. "Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum Charly manchmal so grundlos ausgeflippt ist." Dann fängt sie an zu grinsen. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Charly so ein Luder ist. Erst fängt sie was mit Frodo an und als der nicht mehr da ist, schnappt sie sich direkt den nächsten Kerl." "Katja, bitte!" "Schon gut, schon gut!"  
  
Der letzte Tag in Lothlórien vergeht genauso schnell, wie die anderen. Gegen Abend taucht auch Charly endlich wieder auf, die ich seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen habe. Sie sieht aus, als wenn sie ziemlich viel geheult hätte, an diesem Tag. Aber glücklich wirkt sie trotzdem. Als sie sich zu Katja, Legolas, Aren, Pip und mir ans Lagerfeuer setzt und sich direkt demonstrativ an Aren kuschelt, braucht sie nicht mehr zu erzählen, was vorgefallen ist. So wie es scheint, ist jetzt endlich alles geklärt.  
  
Oje, jetzt ist es soweit. Gerade wurde ich von Legolas geweckt. Alle machen sich fertig für den Aufbruch. Am liebsten würde ich hier gar nicht weggehen. Legolas scheint ähnliche Gedanken zu haben wie ich. Er steht auf einem kleinen Hügel und schaut über den Lagerplatz hinaus in den hellen, lichtdurchfluteten Wald hinein. Die Sonne ist gerade aufgegangen und wirft einen roten Schimmer auf den Waldboden.  
  
Ich klettere den Hügel hinauf und stelle mich neben meinen Prinzen. Nach einiger Zeit, in der wir stumm nebeneinander gestanden haben, streicht er mir leicht über den Rücken und nimmt mich dann in den Arm. 'Nein, ich will hier nicht weg.' denke ich und kuschele mich an ihn. "Keine Angst." flüstert er mir plötzlich ins Ohr. "Wir kommen wieder. Eines Tages." Wie sehr ich mir wünsche, dass er Recht hat.  
  
Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange wir dort gestanden haben. Merry und Pip sind diejenigen, die uns aus unseren Träumen reißen. "Hey ihr zwei, alle suchen euch schon! Wir sollen vor der Abreise noch zu Galadriel kommen. Wir bekommen noch Geschenke!" sagt Pip und grinst übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
Geschenke? Ach ja, stimmt ja, die schöne Stelle aus dem Buch die sie im Film fast gänzlich rausgeschnitten haben. Also stehen wir ein paar Minuten später vor Galadriel, und die Gefährten erhalten alle ihre Geschenke. Bin ja mal gespannt, was wir bekommen...  
  
Aren ist der erste, bei dem ich nicht weiß, was er kriegt. Er erhält genau wie Legolas den Umhang mit der Brosche - den wir wohl alle erhalten - und dazu Pfeile, Köcher und Bogen. Charly und ich, die direkt neben Aren stehen, bekommen das gleiche - na hoffentlich dient das auch wirklich der besseren Verteidigung und endet nicht mit Verletzungen unsererseits. Doch zusätzlich bekommen wir noch kleine hölzerne Kästchen. Zusammen mit der Anweisung, diese erst zu öffnen, wenn wir uns so schlecht fühlen wie noch nie in unserem Leben.  
  
Na gut, ich habe beschlossen, dass ich dieses Kästchen lieber nicht öffnen will.  
  
Katja erhält ihre Geschenke zuletzt. Neben dem Mantel bekommt sie einen kleinen silbernen Dolch in einer hübsch verzierten Scheide. Also ich persönlich hätte ihr keine Waffe in die Hand gegeben, aber Galadriel hat schon Recht. Irgendwie muss sie sich ja auch verteidigen können. Der Himmel sei mit uns!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Wird Frodo den Schmerz ertragen? Wird er seine Aufgabe erfüllen können? Und was machen Joey und Charly mit Katja?  
  
Diese und andere Fragen beantworten wir, wenn es auch in der nächsten Folge wieder heißt: Gute Ringe, schlechte Ringe - die Daily Soap aus Mittel Erde. 


	18. Kapitel 16

Charlys POV  
  
  
  
So, los geht's! Ab in die Boote! Ich könnte Joey umbringen. Setzt die sich doch kackendreist in ein Boot mit Gimli und Legolas und überlässt mir Katja. Also sitze ich jetzt mit Aren und Katja in einer Nussschale und muss mir Katjas Gefasel über Aragorns tolle Oberarme beim Rudern anhören. Aren hat einen Gesichtsausdruck, als wenn er gerade schwer mit sich ringen müsste, Katja nicht über Bord zu schmeißen. Joey hat doch gesagt, dass sie sich mit ihr ausgesprochen hat und ich habe eigentlich gedacht, dass sie sich jetzt etwas zurückhält. Aber nein!  
  
Joey im Boot schräg vor uns scheint einen Riesenspaß zu haben. Mein Gott, was war bloß in ihren Lembas? Normalerweise hat sie genauso große Angst vor Fahrten in Santa-Maria-Verschnitten [*]wie ich. Aber jetzt ist davon überhaupt nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie albert mit Legolas und Gimli herum und ist gerade dabei, Gimli ein Lied beizubringen:  
  
"Eine Seefahrt die ist lustig, eine Seefahrt die ist schön, denn da kann man süße Elben in die Boote kotzen sehn..."  
  
Mein Gott, Joey!! Gleichzeitig schaukelt sie so hin und her, dass das Boot schlingert. Mensch, da kann man ja gar nicht hingucken. Legolas scheint wirklich schon leicht blass im Gesicht zu sein. Aragorn, der anfangs versucht hatte, die Insassen des kleinen Bootes zur Vernunft zu bringen, hat es jetzt aufgegeben und lacht sich mittlerweile schlapp wie alle anderen.  
  
Plötzlich jedoch setzt Legolas sich kerzengerade im Boot auf, schnappt sich Joey, die vor ihm sitzt und hält ihr den Mund zu. "Schhh! Seid alle mal still!" Joey hat sich so erschrocken, dass sie wie ein Baumstamm stocksteif bei Legolas auf dem Schoß liegt. Und auch wenn er ihr nicht den Mund zuhalten würde, könnte sie wohl keinen Mucks von sich geben. So treiben wir jetzt mucksmäuschenstill über den Fluss.  
  
Irre ich mich oder wir es hier jetzt kälter? Aren muss wohl spüren, wie viel Schiss ich habe, doch als er mir beruhigend von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter legen will, erschrecke ich mich fast zu Tode. "Aaaahhhhh!!" Ich drehe mich mit soviel Schwung um, dass ich das Boot damit fast zum Kentern bringe. Eine schreiende, zeternde und schimpfende Katja ist die Folge. "Bist du WAHNSINNIG? Willst du uns alle umbringen?"  
  
"Halt den Mund, sonst bringst du uns um!" zischt Legolas aus dem anderen Boot herüber. "Wir werden von Orks begleitet." Dabei deutet er mit der Hand ans Ufer. "Dann hast du's also auch bemerkt." stellt Aren fest. "Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, aber jetzt wo du es auch sagst..."  
  
Die beiden Elben wechseln nervöse Blicke mit Aragorn. "Wir haben bald unseren Rastplatz erreicht. Dort sind wir für die Nacht sicher. Hoffe ich..." fügt er noch hinzu, worauf wir - die drei Mädels - kreidebleich werden. "Hofft er?!" fragt Katja mich entsetzt. "Was meint er denn damit? Die werden uns doch beschützen können?!" "Reg dich ab! Du hast das Buch doch auch gelesen und weißt, wie es weitergeht." flüstere ich zurück, damit Aren nichts mitbekommt. "Ja, und genau das macht mir Sorgen. Du weißt doch, dass diese Viecher kommen und Frodo jagen werden! Und Boromir..." Ich halte dieser Schwatztante schnell den Mund zu und grinse verlegen und entschuldigend in Arens Richtung, der fragend eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hat.  
  
Als wir endlich unseren Rastplatz erreicht haben, geht das Gezeter von Neuem los. "Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich hier schlafe! Uns sitzen Orks im Nacken, und wer weiß ob sie nicht schon auf dieser Seite des Ufers sind. Und ich vertraue euren Verteidigungskünsten nicht besonders. Außerdem-" "Katja! Wenn du nicht augenblicklich aufhörst, fessle und kneble ich dich höchstpersönlich!" unterbreche ich sie. "Und sie hat zehn Leute, die sie unterstützen werden." fügt Joey noch hinzu.  
  
Daraufhin lässt sich Katja beleidigt am Feuer nieder und ignoriert sogar Aragorn, der zu ihr geht um sie zu besänftigen. Im Geheimen denke ich allerdings das gleiche wie Katja, so sehr sie mir auch auf den Keks geht. Wir wissen zwar, dass außer Boromir niemandem etwas passieren wird, aber wir sind in der ursprünglichen Geschichte ja nicht vorgesehen. Also, wer garantiert für unsere Sicherheit? Wir können wohl einfach nur auf die Fähigkeiten unserer Begleiter zählen.  
  
Die Nacht verbringe ich einigermaßen ruhig, da Joey, Katja und ich keine Wache halten müssen. Nur einmal wache ich kurzzeitig auf, als es an meiner Seite plötzlich unangenehm kalt wird, als Aren aufsteht, um seine Wache anzutreten. Doch als er mich fest in die Decke einwickelt und auf die Stirn küsst, schlafe ich auch wieder ein.  
  
Als ich dann wieder aufwache, geht bereits die Sonne auf. Und Aragorn ist gerade dabei alle anderen zu wecken. Frodo fordert er nach dem Frühstück auf, sich für einen Weg zu entscheiden. Nach Minas Tirith oder nach Mordor. Also ich persönlich finde ja beide Wege nicht besonders einladend.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit und mit der Bitte um ein wenig Bedenkzeit steht Frodo auf, und läuft in den Wald. Mit großer Besorgnis beobachte ich mit Sam wie Boromir ihm nachgeht. Schicksal nehme deinen Lauf!  
  
Nach einigen Diskussionen kommen wir alle zu dem Schluss, Frodo zu begleiten, wofür er sich auch entscheidet. Mich muss man trotz allem nicht lange überreden. Ich habe ja immer noch die Hoffnung, dass wir die Geschichte ein wenig abändern können. Aragorn steht irgendwann auf und macht sich auf die Suche nach Frodo, nachdem Boromir zurückgekommen ist und uns erzählt hat, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist. Sam begleitet ihn.  
  
Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit stehen Legolas und Aren plötzlich auf. Und dann hören wir es auch: Schreie und das Klirren von Waffen. Oh nein, oh nein!  
  
"Aragorn und Frodo sind in Schwierigkeiten!" ruft Legolas uns sprintet los, alle anderen hinterher. Ich dagegen laufe nur ein paar Meter und bleibe dann so abrupt stehen, dass Joey fast in mich reinrennt. "Was ist los?" "Frodo! Wir müssen am Lagerplatz bleiben. Wir können ihn nicht alleine ziehen lassen!" "Er ist nicht alleine. Sam wird mit ihm gehen!" "Aber..." "Nichts aber! Komm zu Verstand, Charly! Wir müssen Aragorn helfen, damit wir vielleicht verhindern können, dass Boromir..." Sie muss nicht weiter sprechen, denn ich weiß ja, was passiert. Sehr wiederwillig lasse ich mich von ihr weiterziehen.  
  
Ziemlich bald erreichen wir die anderen, die sich schon ins Kampfgetümmel geworfen haben. Immer wieder singen Bogensehen, surren Pfeile umher und prallen Schwerter aufeinander.  
  
Als Joey mich endlich loslässt, um ihren eigenen Bogen zu spannen, mache ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und renne so schnell zum Lagerplatz zurück, wie ich kann. Meine Sportlehrerin wäre stolz auf mich - und unterwegs falle ich fast noch über eine Baumwurzel. Doch alle Mühen sind umsonst. Ich sehe, dass das Boot schon fast das andere Ufer erricht hat. "Frodo! Frodo komm zurück!" Doch er hört mich natürlich nicht. Tränen steigen mir in die Augen. So ein Dummkopf! Warum hat er uns nicht mitgenommen?  
  
Als Frodo und Sam angelegt haben und gerade im Wald verschwinden, legt sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich drehe mich um und schaue Aren ins Gesicht. Er ist ziemlich zerzaust und blutverschmiert. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es nicht sein eigenes Blut ist. "Boromir ist gerade... Und wir konnten Pippin und Merry nicht..." "Ich weiß, ich weiß..." sage ich traurig.  
  
Und dann lehne ich mich an Aren und fange an zu weinen. Dass die anderen inzwischen um uns herum stehen, und ich nun auch voller Blut bin, ist mir ziemlich egal. "So ein Scheiß! Es ist so unfair! Wir hätten es verhindern können!" murmele ich in Arens Kleidung.  
  
"Nein, das hättet ihr nicht!" mischt Legolas sich ein. "Man kann die Geschichte nicht verhindern. Vielleicht ein wenig ändern, aber nicht verhindern. Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht betrügen." Was für ein schwacher Trost! Dennoch löse ich mich nach einem Moment von Aren, der mir die ganze Zeit über die Haare gestreichelt hat.  
  
Ich sehe erst Katja und Joey an, die etwas abseits stehen und offenbar ebenfalls mit der Situation hadern. Dann blicke ich zu Legolas. "Danke." Er nickt nur knapp und wendet sich dann Joey zu. Aren nimmt mich noch mal in die Arme und flüstert mir ins Ohr: "Bitte gib jetzt nicht dir die Schuld. Versprichst du's?" Ich nicke tapfer und lächle sogar etwas.  
  
Boromirs Beerdigung ist das Schrecklichste, was ich bisher erlebt habe. Nachdem sein Boot den Rauros hinabgestürzt ist, packen wir unsere Sachen. Wir haben zwei Hobbits zu retten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joeys POV  
  
  
  
Laufen, laufen, laufen. Das Elben so lange Beine haben müssen! Boromirs Beerdigung ist jetzt drei Tage her und somit auch unser Aufbruch um Merry und Pip zu retten. Obwohl Charly, Katja und ich eigentlich darauf vorbereitet hätten sein müssen, war es nicht nur für mich das Schlimmste, was ich bisher erlebt habe.  
  
Mal abgesehen davon geht es uns ziemlich gut. Aren hat einen Kratzer am Arm, der zwar heftig geblutet hat, aber ansonsten nicht weiter dramatisch ist. Was Charly natürlich ganz anders sieht als Aragorn, der Aren untersucht und verarztet hat. Na ja, zumindest hat sie mit der Pflege von Aren eine Aufgabe erhalten, die sie davon abhält, sich übermäßig Sorgen um Frodo zu machen.  
  
Ich hab's mir mittlerweile angewöhnt, jede Nacht fünf bis sechs Seiten im Buch zu überfliegen, um zu wissen wo Frodo und Sam sich ungefähr befinden. Außerdem habe ich jetzt die Karte von Mittel Erde auswendig gelernt, damit ich wenigstens eine geringe Ahnung habe, wo ich mich gerade befinde. Dass es nachts im Dunkeln nicht besonders leicht ist, im Schein des fast abgebrannten Feuers zu lesen, brauche ich wohl nicht zu erwähnen.  
  
Was ich in den Tagen dieser Mammutwanderung noch festgestellt habe, ist, dass Lembas viel, viel besser sind als Kaffee. Ich muss mir von Legolas unbedingt das Rezept geben lassen. Dann mache ich bei uns einen Laden auf.  
  
Joeys Lembaslädchen.  
  
Als ich jedoch Legolas in diesen Plan einweihe, lacht er nur und meint, dass das wohl nicht möglich sei. Na gut, kein Lembaslädchen.  
  
Ansonsten gibt es von der Reise nicht viel zu berichten. Ihr wisst ja selber, was alles passiert ist. Wichtig zu erwähnen wäre vielleicht noch, dass Katja vom ständigen Laufen, wenig Schlafen und Aragorn Anhimmeln so geschafft ist, dass sie wirklich erträglich geworden ist.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
* "Santa Maria", "Pinta" und "Niña" hießen die drei Schiffe, die am 3. August 1492 aus dem Atlantikhafen von Los Palos segelten.  
  
Am 15. März 1493 kam Kolumbus mit der "Niña", dem einzigen Schiff, das ihm geblieben war nach Spanien zurück.  
  
Wir hoffen, das erklärt, warum wir in einem Santa-Maria-Verschnitt fahren. Schließlich ist das Schiff gekentert...  
  
  
  
  
  
So jetzt noch ein paar Erklärungen.  
  
Boromir ist nun also tot, und wir befinden uns am Anfang von Buch zwei, sind also auf der Suche nach Merry und Pip.  
  
Im Moment wissen wir nur nicht genau wie wir von da aus weiter machen sollen (Vorschläge werden immer gerne angenommen!). Natürlich werden wir uns an den Rahmen vom Buch halten, aber natürlich nicht so sehr ausführlich, weil das ja keine Nacherzählung werden soll.  
  
Da ja nächsten Monat 'Die zwei Türme' in die Kinos kommt (Geht sonst noch jemand zur Premiere? ( ), wird die Inspiration und hoffentlich wie ein LKW rammen, und wir sind zuversichtlich, dass es dann zackig weiter geht.  
  
Also stay tuned! 


	19. Nicht mehr lange

Hallo Leute!  
Bald ist es soweit, dann kommen zwei neue Kapitel von 'Den Gefährten auf den Fersen' raus.  
  
Das Ganze ist seit heute bei Sweet-Cathy zum beta-lesen. Ihr könnt euch also schon mal freuen.  
Wir möchten uns beide bei euch entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber ihr kennt das sicher selbst. Stress ohne Ende, und somit auch keine Zeit.  
  
Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass wir uns überlegen mussten, ob wir uns weiterhin nach dme Buch oder doch nach dem Film richten. Die Antwort werdet ihr dann noch herausfinden. ;)  
  
Ein weiteres Problem war die Sache, dass Charly, Joey und Katja ja mit Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas und Aren unterwegs sind, und von Merry&Pip und Frodo&Sam erst mal nichts mitbekommen. Das macht ja dann höchstens nur noch ein Drittel aus, was wir ja irgendwie strecken müssen. Na ja, ich denke, spätestens wenn wir nach Helms Klamm kommen, wird es wieder länger uns spannender.  
  
Die Komik ist uns im Moment etwas abhanden gekommen, da es im Herr der Ringe ja jetzt auch nicht mehr viel zu Lachen gibt. Aber wir werden versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen, und wir drei Mädels werden unser Bestes geben die anderen aufzumuntern.  
Habt also nur noch ein klein wenig Geduld, dann geht's weiter. 


	20. Kapitel 17

Das warten hat ein ENDE!!!!  
  
Danke an Sweet_Cathy für's beta-lesen der nächsten zwei Kapitel.  
----------  
  
Charlys POV  
  
Die Tage, in denen wir hinter Merry und Pip herrennen, sind relativ eintönig. Frühstück - das heißt, Lembas - laufen bis zum Mittag, fünf Minuten Pause, Mittagessen - schon wieder Lembas - und weiter laufen. Am Abend dann wieder Lembas - was 'ne Abwechslung! - dann die Nacht auf Steinen und zwischen Krabbeltieren verbringen, und dann geht alles wieder von vorne los.  
  
Doch nach vier Tagen reicht es mir endgültig. Es ist kurz nach dem 'Mittagessen', als ich zuviel bekomme.  
  
"Stoooooooooop!" schreie ich und bleibe stehen. Was mich sehr wundert, ist, dass alle darauf hören. Katja und Joey halten sich erst gar nicht damit auf, stehen zu bleiben und sich dann zu setzen, um sich auszuruhen. Nein, sie bremsen nur kurz ab und lassen sich dann einfach fallen. Joey liegt mit dem Gesicht im Gras und ist nicht mal mehr dazu in der Lage, sich, wie Katja es getan hat, auf den Rücken zu drehen. Nur ihre schnellgehende Atmung verrät, dass sie noch lebt.  
  
"Ich hab die Schnauze voll!!" sage ich und lasse mich ebenfalls auf den Boden sinken. "Stellt euch nicht so an!" wirft Aragorn in die Runde. "Wir müssen die beiden Hobbits finden." "Ach, die schaffen das schon..." höre ich Joey ins Gras murmeln.  
  
Mittlerweile hat sich Legolas besorgt neben ihr niedergelassen und streicht ihr behutsam über den Rücken. Wo ist eigentlich Aren? Der wird doch nicht weiter gerannt sein, oder? Mist, wenn ja, liegen mittlerweile sicher Meilen zwischen uns.  
  
Ich schaue mich um, und sehe, wie er einen Hügel heruntergerannt kommt. "Wir bekommen Besuch!" ruft er uns entgegen.  
  
Ach nö!  
  
So schnell wie möglich rappeln wir uns alle wieder auf. Man, was müssen wir für ein Bild abgeben... Katja und ich stehen auf zittrigen Beinen und schauen wie alle anderen in die Richtung, von der Aren gesagt hat, dass wir aus ihr Reiter erwarten dürfen.  
  
Neidisch denke ich daran, wie schön es jetzt wäre, ein Pferd zu haben. Ja, ich weiß, aus meinem Munde hört sich das komisch an, aber ich würde für ein Pferd im Moment fast alles geben.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bekomme ich mit, wie Legolas verzweifelt versucht, Joey auf die Beine zu bekommen. Doch diese hat relativ wenig Lust, schon wieder aufrecht zu stehen und lässt sich von Legolas wie einen nassen Sack durch die Gegend tragen. Nach einer heftigen Diskussion - das heißt Legolas diskutiert, während Joey nur so Laute wie 'Äh' und 'Hmpf' von sich gibt - steht sie zitternd neben Legolas und ist vollkommen damit beschäftigt, die Augen halbwegs offen zu halten.  
  
Und schon sehen wir die Reiter, wie sie auf uns zugeritten kommen, und sind innerhalb kürzester Zeit eingekreist. Wir sieben stehen mit dem Rücken zueinander und versuchen den Speerspitzen auszuweichen, die direkt auf uns zeigen.  
  
"Was suchen zwei Elben, ein Mann, ein Zwerg und drei Frauen in der Riddermark?" fragt uns einer - der sich aufspielt wie der Anführer - laut, und sein Ton lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass eine falsche Antwort unweigerlich zu 'Speer durch Brust' führt. Muss er das Wort 'Frauen' so abwertend sagen? Ich dachte immer, dass Frauen hier mehr oder weniger gleichberechtigt sind.  
  
"Hast du ein Problem mit uns?" fragt Katja gereizt.  
  
"Ja, denn ihr seid in meinem Land!" Katja beschließt, daraufhin nichts mehr zu sagen, was auch besser ist, denn der Typ sieht ziemlich gereizt aus.  
  
"Mein Name ist Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn. Das ist Gimli, Gloins Sohn. Das sind Legolas und Arengórë, Waldelben aus dem Düsterwald. Und diese drei sind Charlott, Josephine und Katja." Oh je, das hört sich ja so förmlich an...  
  
Aragorn fährt fort. "Und wer seid Ihr?" "Mein Name ist Éomer, Neffe von König Théoden von Rohan. Darf ich fragen, was ihr in unseren Landen zu suchen habt?" "Wir sind auf der Suche nach unseren Freunden. Sie sind von Uruk-hai entführt worden." "Wir haben letzte Nacht eine Gruppe von Uruk-hai und Orks aufgegriffen." "Habt Ihr zwei Hobbits bei ihnen gesehen? Sie wären nur Kinder in Euren Augen." "Wir haben alle Kadaver auf einen Haufen geworfen und verbrannt. Tut mir leid, eure Freunde werden tot sein."  
  
Ich höre, wie Gimli erschrocken die Luft einzieht und Legolas halb zweifelnd, halb entsetzt in Richtung der riesigen Rauchsäule schaut, die hinter einem Hügel aufsteigt - und die ich jetzt erst entdeckt habe.  
  
"Vielleicht... vielleicht sollten wir hingehen." beginne ich zögernd. Joey, die anscheinend trotz ihrer Müdigkeit sofort verstanden hat, worauf ich hinaus will, stimmt mir zu. "Ja, vielleicht konnten sie sich befreien und laufen jetzt irgendwo verängstigt herum."  
  
Katja schaut nur fragend drein. Man, und die behauptet, das Buch gelesen zu haben?! Da scheint sie aber alle wichtigen Stellen überschlagen zu haben. "Mensch Katja! Erinnere dich! Pippin und Merry, die Ents... Na, klingelt da was?" zische ich ihr zu. "Ja, ich glaube schon. Baumbart hat sie doch gerettet." flüstert Katja zurück. Ich nicke nur mit dem Kopf und wende mich wieder Aragorn und Éomer zu, die von unserer Unterhaltung glücklicherweise nichts mitbekommen haben.  
  
"Also ich finde auch, dass wir wenigstens nachsehen müssen." meint nun auch Aren.  
  
"Geht. Schaut nach. Aber macht euch nicht zu viel Hoffnung. Meine Männer sind sehr gründlich." sagt Éomer, dreht sich dann um und pfeift auf zwei Fingern. Vier Pferde ohne Reiter kommen aus der Menge auf uns zugeritten. "Nehmt diese Pferde. Mögen sie euch eines besseren Schicksals entgegentragen als ihre letzten Reiter."  
  
Ich schlucke schwer. Ich weiß, ich hab mir noch vor circa 'ner halben Stunde nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als ein Pferd, um meine müden Füße zu entlasten, aber jetzt hab ich doch Bammel.  
  
Éomer steigt wieder auf sein Pferd und bedeutet seinen Männern aufzubrechen. Wir sieben bleiben mit den Pferden zurück. "Lasst uns losreiten." Während Aragorn, Legolas mit Gimli und Aren jeweils ein Pferd aufsitzen, stehe ich mit Katja und Joey etwas ratlos dar. Ich glaube nicht, das wir zu dritt auf einem Pferd sitzen können.  
  
"Charly, du kannst bei mir mitreiten." schlägt Aren vor. Ich nehme das Angebot dankend an. Katja und Joey besteigen also das vierte Pferd und man sieht Joey an, dass sie am liebsten mit Gimli tauschen würde, und Katja schielt schon wieder dauernd in Richtung Aragorn.  
  
Doch bevor ich mir darüber Gedanken machen kann, geht's auch schon los. Ich kralle mich in Arens Gewand, lege den Kopf gegen seinen Rücken und schließe die Augen. Mir wird von dem Geschaukel schon schlecht genug, ohne dass ich sehe, wie die Landschaft rasend schnell an uns vorbeisaust. Außerdem ist Aren höchst bequem.  
Joeys POV  
  
Wir sind leider viel zu schnell an unserem Ziel angekommen, und ich bin auch eigentlich viel zu müde, um vom Pferd zu steigen. Also lasse ich mich einfach nur nach hinten fallen als Katja abgestiegen ist und schließe die Augen.  
  
Als jemand meine Hand berührt, öffne ich sie allerdings wieder und drehe meinen Kopf. "Legolas."  
  
"Gimli hat einen Gürtel der Hobbits gefunden..." Ich sehe wie Charly etwas abseits steht, mit Aragorn redet und immer mal wieder auf den Boden und in den Wald zeigt. Ich wedle nur mit einer Hand schwach in ihre Richtung und murmle irgendwas, das selbst ich nicht verstehen kann. Fast im selben Augenblick höre ich auch schon Aragorns Stimme. "Hier sind Spuren!" Er sieht Charly erstaunt und bewundert an. "Sie haben sich von dem Kampf entfernt und sind in den Wald gelaufen. Kommt, Freunde!"  
  
Nun muss ich Wohl oder Übel doch absitzen. Legolas ist mir freundlicherweise dabei behilflich, obwohl er mich mehr vom Pferd herunterzieht als alles andere.  
  
Also machen wir uns auf, durch den Wald. Ich weiß zwar, was ich zu erwarten habe, und dass mir hier nichts passiert, aber irgendwie ist mir dieser dunkle Wald doch unheimlich. Legolas neben mir ist inzwischen ganz still geworden. "Dieser Wald ist sehr alt." flüstert er voller Ehrfurcht. Und aus dem Munde eines Elben ist das schon was. "Und die Bäume, sie reden miteinander!" "Ach ja, Baumbart hat ihnen ja das Sprechen beigebracht...  
  
"Jemand ist hier." sagt Aragorn plötzlich. Und blitzschnell spannen beide Elben ihre Bögen und Gimli hält seine Axt bereit. Sein Schwert hat Aragorn sowieso schon gezogen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist." sage ich müde. "Das wirst du nicht mehr sagen, wenn du einen Pfeil im Rücken hast oder dir der Kopf abgeschlagen worden ist." antwortet Aragorn. Ich sehe die anderen beiden an und zucke resigniert mit den Schultern. Dann ziehe ich einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, spanne ihn aber nicht ein. Charly tut es mir gleich, aber Katja lässt ihren Dolch, wo er ist. Vielleicht auch besser so. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie ihn eh nicht brauchen wird.  
  
Wie auf Befehl drehen sich alle - außer uns - gleichzeitig in eine Richtung. Aber das gleißend helle Licht lässt sie schnell ihre Waffen wieder senken, um ihre Augen zu schützen. Dann tritt eine Gestalt vor.  
  
"Gandalf?!"  
  
Legolas ist der erste, der auf ein Knie sinkt und sich verneigt, und alle machen es ihm nach, sogar Katja. Charly allerdings (mir verschlägt's fast die Sprache, und wäre ich nicht so müde, könnte ich sicherlich über ihre seltsame Verhaltensänderung nachdenken) tritt einen Schritt vor, drückt Gandalf kurz und seufzt erleichtert.  
  
"Na endlich! Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mir das noch hätte antun können. Du hättest mal die Vorwürfe hören sollen, die sich hier alle gemacht haben. Und wir durften erzählen, dass wir längst wussten, dass du wiederkommst..."  
  
Hat sie das jetzt tatsächlich gesagt? Hat sie tatsächlich unser Geheimnis ausgeplaudert? Wenn ich ausgeschlafen bin, muss ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr reden.  
  
Aber jetzt trotte ich erst mal hinter den anderen her, aus dem Wald heraus. Als wir wieder in der Sonne stehen, stößt Gandalf ein paar Pfeiftöne aus. Und dann kommt ein schneeweißes Pferd auf uns zugelaufen. Schattenfell! "Wir müssen nach Edoras reiten und mit König Théoden sprechen."  
  
Nein, nein, nein, nicht noch mehr reiten!! Ich würd' jetzt am liebsten jemandem die Ohren volljammern, aber selbst dazu bin ich zu müde. Also doch wieder rauf auf den Gaul, aber diesmal lass ich Katja vorne sitzen. Die scheint nämlich noch erstaunlich munter zu sein, und ich hätte uns bloß vor einen Baum gelenkt.  
  
Wir sind circa eine Stunde unterwegs, als ich merke, dass Charly selig schläft. Sie sitzt vor Aren, und der hat die Arme um sie geschlungen, damit sie nicht herunterfällt.  
  
Eins sag ich euch, bei der nächsten Pause wechseln Gimli und ich die Plätze!! Und da wird mich auch niemand von abhalten können!  
  
Aber leider hab ich die Arschkarte gezogen, und wir machen natürlich keine Pause. Warum auch! Wir sind doch alle ausgeruht und sind nicht vier Tage am Stück nur gelaufen! Und natürlich brauchen auch diese verdammten Pferde keine Rast! Ich schwöre, Gandalf hat sie verhext! Und ich sag euch noch was: Mir ist scheißegal, was mit Théoden ist, Gandalf bekommt das schon alleine hin. Ich will was zu essen und ein Bett, und dann meine Ruhe.  
  
Es scheint doch einen Gott zu geben! Ich hab tatsächlich bekommen, was ich wollte. Zwar mit einer kleinen Verzögerung, denn wir mussten uns tatsächlich noch den ganzen Streit zwischen Gandalf und Schlangenzunge anhören und Zeugen von Théodens Verwandlung werden (und oh Gott, Legolas kann mit den Fäusten kämpfen und gleichzeitig dabei wie ein Sexgott aussehen!!), aber dann... hab ich endlich ein stilles Plätzchen bekommen. Charly höre ich noch kurz mit Aren flüstern, bevor ich die Augen schließe und sofort einschlafe. 


	21. Kapitel 18

Charlys POV  
  
Joey hat noch nicht ganz den Kopf aufs Kissen gelegt, da ist sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Aren erzählt mir irgendwas, was ich nicht ganz verstehe. Und zwar erstens, weil ich trotz meines kleinen Schläfchens immer noch hundemüde bin, und zweitens, weil Aren immer wieder elbische Wörter benutzt, die ich natürlich nicht verstehe. Das Einzige, was ich aus seinem Gebrabbel entnehme, ist, dass er sehr aufgeregt ist.  
  
Ich hebe müde die Hand. "Aren, bitte. Ich kann kaum noch die Augen offen halten, und ich versteh eh nichts von dem, was du sagst. Lass mich einfach nur schlafen..." Aren beugt sich vor und küsst mich auf die Stirn. "Entschuldigung. Träum was Schönes!" Dann wickelt er mich noch ordentlich in meine Decke ein und geht.  
  
Als ich wieder aufwache, kann ich noch nicht lange geschlafen haben. Als ich mich auf die Seite drehe, entdecke ich, was mich aufgeweckt hat. Nicht weit von unseren Betten entfernt steht eine Gruppe Krieger - unter ihnen auch Aragorn und Legolas - und über den Tumult, der entstanden ist, verstehe ich nur ein Wort ganz deutlich: Katja.  
  
Hat sie sich etwa in Schwierigkeiten gebracht? Es gibt nur einen Weg,das herauszufinden. Müde wie ich bin, krieche ich unter der Decke hervor und stehe auf. Als ich näher komme, sehe ich, dass die Männer um Katja herumstehen, die kreidebleich und zitternd am Boden hockt.  
  
Ich bahne mir einen Weg und bemerke Aragorns ratlosen und etwas verstörten Blick. "Katja, alles in Ordnung?" Katja schaut auf und sieht plötzlich erleichtert aus. "Charly!" Sie steht auf und umarmt mich, dass mir die Luft wegbleibt. "Was ist denn passiert, um Himmels Willen?!" "Als ihr euch schlafen gelegt habt, hab ich meinen Dolch hervor geholt, um mich ein bisschen damit vertraut zu machen. Du weißt schon, wegen Helms Klamm..." fügt sie im Flüsterton hinzu. Ich nicke und sie fährt fort. "Ich hab den Dolch also herausgezogen, und dann hatte ich das Gefühl, als hätte ein Blitz in mich eingeschlagen."  
  
"Sie hat gezuckt als hätte sie einen Anfall." wirft einer der Krieger um uns ein. "War ganz schön unangenehm. Und dann... hab ich Bilder gesehen."  
  
"Bilder?" frage ich erstaunt. "Ja, erst dachte ich, ich hätte Halluzinationen oder wäre bewusstlos geworden und würde träumen. Aber es fühlte sich so echt an." "Und was hast du gesehen?"  
  
Katja sieht sich etwas unsicher um, als wäre sie nicht sicher, ob wir ihr glauben würden. "Spuck's aus!" "Ich... also was ich gesehen habe war... Frodo. Ich habe Frodo und Sam gesehen." "Frodo? Konntest du sehen, wo sie sind, ob es ihnen gut geht?" frage ich aufgeregt. Mit einem Schlag bin ich hellwach. "Du glaubst mir also?" fragt Katja skeptisch zurück. "Warum nicht? Der Dolch ist von Galadriel, da ist alles möglich. In diesem Land ist alles möglich! Ich muss Joey wecken!"  
  
Wer mich nicht besser kennt, würde glauben, ich wäre total übergeschnappt, dabei bin ich nur aufgeregt. Und ich weiß selbst nicht warum.  
  
Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter hält mich allerdings zurück, meine Freundin aus dem Bett zu schmeißen. Ich drehe mich um, und sehe Legolas. "Beruhige dich erst mal und lass Joey weiter schlafen. Sie hat es sich verdient. Und du solltest dich auch wieder hinlegen." "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich jetzt schlafen kann! Ich bin viel zu aufgekratzt!" "Dann warte wenigstens bis Gandalf zurückkehrt, bevor du Joey weckst. Du weißt gar nicht, ob das, was Katja gesehen hat, auch der Realität entspricht." Ich starre Legolas an. "Katja weiß mehr als du..." murmle ich und gehe zu ihr zurück.  
  
Die sitzt inzwischen an einem der Tische und unterhält sich mit Aragorn.  
  
"... nicht anfassen, bis Gandalf zurück ist." sagt er gerade. Ich lasse mich neben Katja nieder und als sie Richtung Aragorn nickt, entfernt sich dieser wieder.  
  
"Also los, erzähl!" fordere ich Katja auf. "Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich hab nichts gesehen, was wir nicht schon wussten. Sie sind mit Gollum unterwegs, und es geht ihnen gut. Noch." Ich nicke. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte mit Frodo gehen und ihn vor Gollum warnen können." Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf - die sich sehr nach Joey anhört - antwortet mir darauf. 'Dann hättest du gegen unseren Pakt verstoßen, uns nicht einzumischen.' Ach, halt die Klappe!  
  
Wir schweigen einen Moment. "Ich habe vorhin gesehen, wie Aragorn mit Éowyn geflirtet hat. Denkt der eigentlich nicht an die arme Arwen?" wechselt Katja plötzlich das Thema. Ich muss leicht grinsen. Wenn Aragorn mit *ihr* flirten würde, wäre ihr Arwen völlig egal. "Reg dich nicht auf. Du weißt doch, dass er Arwen treu bleibt." "Das ist ja das Problem." seufzt Katja.  
  
Wir sitzen schweigend nebeneinander, beide in Gedanken versunken, bis Gandalf zurückkommt.  
Joeys POV  
  
Ich werde etwas unsanft von Legolas geweckt. Dabei hab ich doch gerade von heißen Schaumbädern und Riesenpizzas geträumt. "Joey, Schatz, wach auf!" Das Rütteln an meiner Schulter veranlasst mich dazu, erst ein Auge, dann das andere zu öffnen. "Was gibt's?" frage ich groggy. "Gandalf ist gerade zurückgekehrt, und wir müssen euch was erzählen." "OK, gib mir zwei Minuten." antworte ich, drehe mich auf die Seite und ziehe mir meine Decke über den Kopf. Diese wird allerdings etwas unsanft wieder weggezogen. "Es ist wichtig!" "Kannst du nicht erst Charly und Katja wecken?" "Die sind schon auf." Typisch. Gönnen mir nicht mal meine paar Extraminuten. "Gut, ich komme."  
  
Langsam setze ich einen Fuß nach dem anderen auf den kalten Steinfußboden und mich fröstelt, denn anders als unter der mollig warmen Decke ist es in der Halle ziemlich kalt. Man, ich wette, wer auch immer die Heizung erfunden hat, war mal hier. Das kann ja keiner aushalten!  
  
Als ich mich noch immer zitternd zu Charly und Katja geselle, stelle ich fest, dass die beiden wesentlich wacher aussehen als ich mich fühle. "Habt ihr 'ne Ahnung, was sie so Dringendes mit uns besprechen müssen?" "Ja. Ich bin schon seit ein paar Stunden wach." Sind die beiden Aliens, die keinen Schlaf brauchen? Wenn ich sie mir allerdings näher ansehe, stelle ich fest, dass sie wohl erschöpft, ber auch angespannt und aufgeregt aussehen.  
  
"Also, worum geht's?" "Warte ab. Du wirst es gleich erfahren." Ich hasse es, als Letzte was zu erfahren... Als hätte Gandalf auf dieses Stichwort gewartet, erscheint er jedenfalls vor uns und lässt sich ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl nieder. "Ich habe gehört, dass es einen Zwischenfall gegeben hat. Erzählt!"  
  
Zu meiner großen Überraschung steht Katja auf. "Also dieser Dolch, den ich von Galadriel bekommen habe... er hat eine Nebenwirkung... er verursacht Visionen." Ich scheine doch nicht die Letzte zu sein, die es erfährt, denn auch Aren und Gimli gucken erstaunt. Gandalf hebt eine buschige Augenbraue. "Visionen?" "Ich habe Frodo, Sam und... Gollum gesehen." Beim Wort Gollum fangen die restlichen Gefährten an, miteinander zu tuscheln. Sie haben wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass er Frodo noch immer verfolgt.  
  
"Tatsächlich?!" ist Gandalfs einzige Reaktion. "Hast du es noch mal ausprobiert? Hast du jedes Mal Visionen?" "Nein... ich... Aragorn hat gesagt, ich soll warten, falls es gefährlich ist." "Das war weise, wenn ich auch bezweifle, dass Galadriel den Mädchen etwas Gefährliches mitgeben würde." sagt er an Aragorn gewandt. "Katja, würdest du den Dolch bitte noch mal herausnehmen?"  
  
Sie nickt und macht einen Schritt nach vorne, um den Dolch, der auf dem Tisch liegt, in die Hand zu nehmen. Gaaanz langsam und vorsichtig zieht sie ihn aus der Scheide. Ich halte gespannt die Luft an, doch nichts passiert. Katja schüttelt nach einiger Zeit den Kopf. "Nichts. Ich spüre nur ein leises Kribbeln." "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht." bemerkt Gandalf.  
  
"Und was nun?" mischt sich Charly in das Gespräch ein. "Woher wissen wir, wann der Dolch eine dieser Visionen auslöst? Und dass es nicht gerade passiert, wenn Katja ihn anderweitig einsetzen will. Zum Beispiel um ihr Leben zu verteidigen?" Ich kann deutlich sehen, wie Katja blass wird. "Irgendwie muss man das doch kontrollieren können!" Alle um uns herum schweigen.  
  
Das gibt mir Zeit, ein wenig nachzudenken. Katja kann also Sam und Frodo sehen? Interessant... Bei uns zu Hause könnte man da eine Menge Geld mit machen. Aber zurück zum Thema. Gandalf hat sich erhoben und wandert im Raum herum. "Was genau hat Galadriel gesagt, als sie dir den Dolch überreicht hat?" "Ähm... sie hat gesagt... öh... Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." "Versuche, dir die Begegnung ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Es ist wichtig!" Katja weicht etwas zurück, als Gandalf sich direkt vor ihr aufbaut.  
  
"Also... äh... es war etwas in der Richtung..." "Sie hat gesagt 'Le tiriel. Nin hen gwacen în.'" rettet Aragorn Katja, die schon ganz rot angelaufen ist, und nun einen dankbaren Blick in seine Richtung schickt. "Hm... Dann ist ja alles klar. Ich denke, wir können unsere Reise unbesorgt antreten. Ja, ja, tatsächlich..." Gandalf scheint nicht geneigt uns zu erklären, was klar ist und redet weiter vor sich hin. Manchmal ist er echt ein komischer alter Kauz.  
  
Ich ziehe Katja und Charly etwas von den Anderen weg. "Na, das war ja mal aufschlussreich!" meine ich sarkastisch. "Hmpf." ist Charlys einzige Antwort. "Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" "Das bedeutet, dass wir uns auf nach Helms Klamm machen." sagt Aren, der plötzlich hinter uns aufgetaucht ist. Wir drei fahren vor Schreck zusammen. "Musst du dich denn so heranschleichen!? Ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen! Und könnte uns mal jemand aufklären? Was haben Galadriels Wort zu bedeuten? Mein Elbisch ist etwas eingerostet." meint Charly bissig. "Übersetzt heißt es ungefähr: 'Seid wachsam. Mein Auge ist mit euch.' Gandalf sieht das als ein gutes Zeichen. Und Legolas und ich stimmen ihm da zu. Galadriels Segen wird uns begleiten." "Und was genau fangen wir mit diesem Segen an?" "Katja wird weitere Visionen haben. Wann, entscheiden nur die Valar. Und ihr müsst dann sehen, was ihr daraus macht. Jetzt solltet ihr eure Sachen packen, wir brechen bald auf." Herrlich! Das hilft uns ja echt weiter! Kann mir mal jemand erklären, was dieses Auge ist?  
------------  
  
Was bleibt noch zu sagen? Wir übernehmen keine Garantie für die Richtigkeit des Elbisch. Wenn es falsch ist und es jemand verbessern kann, kann er sich ja bei einem von uns melden.  
  
Und danke an alle die gereviewed haben und die Geduld hatten, so lange zu warten. 


	22. Kapitel 19

Erstens: Danke an Kati fürs beta-lesen.

Zweitens: Aus unserem Zweiteiler ist eine Triologie geworden. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass wir gedacht haben, wir halten uns an Tolkiens Format und schreiben drei Teile. Das heißt, Teil 3des Films wird auch unser Teil 3.

Drittens: Nein, das ist noch nicht alles. Mehr am Schluss.

Viertens: Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

~~~~~

Charlys POV

Kurze Zeit später haben alle ihre Sachen gepackt, sind die Bewohner Edoras' versammelt worden und haben wir uns alle auf den Weg gemacht. Gandalf ist irgendwann verschwunden. Ich habe nicht gefragt, wohin er gegangen ist. Wahrscheinlich Hilfe holen. Denn Hilfe können wir sicherlich gebrauchen. Wenn ich auch nur an die bevorstehende Schlacht denke, wird mir ganz schlecht.

Ich bin so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nichts um mich herum mitbekomme, bis Joey mich etwas unsanft in die Seite stößt.

"Jetzt schau dir das mal an! Ich glaub', mich tritt ein Pferd!" Ich schaue in die Richtung, in die Joey zeigt. Und tatsächlich, ich kann kaum glauben, was ich da sehe. Katja läuft neben Aragorn, lächelt ihn an und flirtet mit ihm. Und er erwidert das! Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder...

"Na, wie schön, Katja. Und wir dürfen uns dann heute Abend wieder ihr Gequatsche anhören. Von wegen ‚sexy Lächeln' und ‚geiler Arsch'..." Joey und ich brechen in lautes Gelächter aus, was die Aufmerksamkeit unserer beiden Lieblingselben auf uns zieht.

"Was ist so lustig?" fragt Aren. "Katja." antwortet Joey ihm. Die beiden schauen ebenfalls in die Richtung der heftig Flirtenden. "Oh, ich dachte Aragorn und Éowyn..." murmelt Legolas. Ich starre ihn an. "Was!? Ich dachte Aragorn wäre Arwen treu. Na ja, weitestgehend..." "Na, wenn ich wüsste, dass meine Geliebte auf ewig zu den Ihren zurückkehren würde und ich sie nicht erreichen könnte... Ich würde auch nicht allein bleiben wollen."

Diesmal starrt Joey Legolas an. Und zwar ziemlich böse. "Soll das etwa heißen, dass du dir sofort eine Andere suchen würdest, wenn ich zurückginge? Oder dass du das getan hast, nachdem ihr zurückgegangen seid? Warst du deshalb so überrascht, als du mich in Düsterwald gesehen hast?" "Joey, wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich–"

Ich beschließe dazwischenzugehen, bevor Joey Legolas an die Gurgel springt. "Arwen wird also weggehen? Bist du da sicher?" "Ja, ziemlich. Aragorn hat es mir nicht erzählt, aber seine Stimmung seit unserem Aufbruch aus Bruchtal spricht Bände. Außerdem hat Elrond Arwen befohlen zu gehen." "Und das tut sie dann auch?" "Sie wird sich die Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht haben." "Hm..."

Da ich nichts mehr zu sagen habe, lassen Aren und ich uns ein wenig zurückfallen, nachdem ein Blick auf Joeys stinkige Miene mir nichts Gutes verheißt.

Aren legt einen Arm um mich und lächelt mich an. "Na, geht's dir gut?" "Wie man's nimmt." seufze ich. Er schaut fragend. "Ich habe Angst, ehrlich gesagt. Wir ziehen einem Kampf entgegen. Ich bin kein Krieger oder auch nur annähernd genug ausgebildet, mich selbst zu verteidigen." "Saruman wird Edoras angreifen und nicht wissen, dass wir nach Helms Klamm unterwegs sind. Vielleicht kommt es gar nicht zu einem Kampf." "Glaubst du? Schlangenzuge wird wissen, dass man sich in Helms Klamm besser verteidigen kann. Er war schließlich der Berater des Königs." "Selbst wenn es so kommt. Ich werde dich beschützen" Ich lächle schwach und Aren zieht mich an sich, um mich kurz zu drücken. Dann gehen wir schweigend weiter.

Joeys POV

Legolas läuft schweigend neben mir her und ich lausche Katja und Aragorn, die hinter uns gehen. Anscheinend hat er tatsächlich angebissen.

Das bringt mich wieder dazu, über das, was Legolas gesagt hat, nachzudenken. Wenn Arwen wirklich geht, wird er sie nie wieder sehen. Er muss sich furchtbar allein fühlen. Hat Legolas dasselbe empfunden, als er zurückgegangen ist und nicht damit rechnen konnte, mich jemals wiederzusehen? Wie würde ich mich in so einer Situation fühlen, oder viel mehr, wie _habe_ ich mich in dieser Situation gefühlt? Ich war furchtbar traurig und habe gedacht, dass ich niemals wieder so jemanden wie Legolas finden würde. Das hätte ich wohl auch nicht, aber wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selber bin, hätte ich auch nicht den Rest meines Lebens nur in der Wohnung gehockt und männliche Wesen keines Blickes gewürdigt. Wie kann ich da Legolas einen Vorwurf machen, der gedacht hat – unsterblich wie er ist – für immer ohne mich leben zu müssen? Ich glaub ich muss mich entschuldigen.

Doch bevor ich dazu komme, rennt er plötzlich los. Aragorn überholt mich und sprintet hinterher. Dann verschwinden die beiden hinter einem Hügel aus meinem Blickfeld und ich bekomme nur mir, wie alle Pferde um uns herum unruhig werden.

Katja steht Sekunden später neben mir und fragt: "Wo sind die beiden denn hin?" Ich drehe mich um und sehe Charly an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckt. Dann ist Aragorn auch schon zurück. "Was ist los? Was seht ihr?" ruft Théoden ihm entgegen. "Wargs! Sie greifen uns an!"

Die Bewohner Edoras' bekommen Panik, als sie das hören, und laufen durcheinander. "Alle Reiter an die Spitze, die anderen bleiben zurück!" befielt Théoden und setzt sein eigenes Pferd in Gang. Éowyn will ihm folgen, aber er schickt sie zurück. "Du musst die Leute nach Helms Klamm bringen. Und schnell!" Dann reitet er los. Als ich ihm nachblicke, sehe ich ebenfalls die hässlichen Ork auf ihren Wargs sitzen. Ich spanne meinen Bogen, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich eh nichts ausrichten kann.

"Aren?" höre ich Charly hinter mir flüstern. "Keine Sorge, ich bleibe bei dir. Kommt mit, ihr drei, wir folgen Éowyn." Erleichtert atme ich aus. Aren wird uns sicher beschützen und wir kommen erst mal hier weg.

Der Weg nach Helms Klamm ist ziemlich lang, aber schließlich kommen wir unbeschadet an. Wir Mädels laufen mit Aren ziemlich am Ende der Prozession und als wir in der Festung ankommen, haben sich die meisten Leute und auch die Krieger schon verteilt.

Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf dem nächstbesten freien Flecken auf einer Treppe nieder. Ich lehne mich an Charly, die sich neben mir niedergelassen hat, und schließe die Augen. Um mich herum höre ich geschäftiges Treiben, aber das interessiert mich jetzt nicht. Das Einzige, woran ich denken kann, ist: ‚Hoffentlich kommt Legolas gesund hier an! Hoffentlich passiert ihm nichts!'

Nach einiger Zeit erreichen die Reiter – die auf ihren Pferden natürlich schneller waren als wir zu Fuß – ebenfalls Helm Klamm. Ich fange vor Erleichterung fast an zu weinen, als ich Legolas an ihrer Spitze sehe. Sofort springe ich auf und laufe ihm entgegen.

Éowyn läuft auf ihren Onkel zu. "So wenige. So wenige sind zurückgekehrt." "Unsere Leute sind in Sicherheit. Wir haben dafür mit vielen Leben bezahlt." Dann sehe ich Gimli zögerlich auf Éowyn zugehen und bemerke, dass Legolas ihn mit den Augen verfolgt. Plötzlich bemerke ich auch den kummervollen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Ich habe Legolas noch nie so traurig gesehen, nicht mal, als er dachte, Gandalf sei tot. Was ist nur passiert?

"Herrin..." beginnt Gimli. "Herr Aragorn, wo ist er?" Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass Aragorn tatsächlich fehlt. Gimli schaut betrübt von Katja zurück zu Éowyn. "Er ist gefallen..."

"NEIN!!" Katjas Aufschrei lässt uns alle zusammenfahren. Dann fängt sie an zu schluchzen und bricht in Tränen aus. Schließlich dreht sie sich um und rennt fort.

Ich schaue Legolas an und der nickt nur kaum merklich. "Oh mein Gott!" flüstere ich und drücke ihn fest an mich.

~~~~~

Wir wissen, ein Kapitel ist nicht besonders viel. Aber das es nicht mehr ist hat einen Grund: 

Und zwar wollen wir unseren Lesern die Wahl lassen, und ihre Antworten auf folgende Fragen mit in die Geschichte einbauen: 

1: Kämpfen Joey und/oder Charly bei Helms Klamm aktiv mit?

****

2: Wie verläuft die Schlacht?

3: Was soll im Verlauf der Geschichte mit Aren passieren?

4: Was soll im Verlauf der Geschichte mit Katja passieren?

5: Wer von den drei Mädels bleibt in Mittel Erde, wer geht zurück und warum? 

Die nächsten beiden Kapitel sind zwar schon fertig (mehr oder weniger), aber wir würde gerne eure Meinung hören. Denn, wir haben uns gedacht, wenn jemand eine richtig gute Idee hat, wollen wir sie in die Geschichte mit einbauen.

Außerdem ist da noch das Problem, dass nach diesen 3 Kapiteln der zweite Teil aufhört (Buch, Film und Story) und ihr, die Leser, bis Januar warten müssten, bis es wieder Kapitel gibt (wir müssen auf den dritten Film warten, wegen der Sache mit Katja, die ja Sachen sieht, die Joey und Charly aus dem Buch nicht kennen, weil sie nur im Film passieren, den Joey und Charly nicht kennen). Vielleicht hängt man noch ein Zwischenstück an, oder Sabine und ich schreiben kleine Einzelgeschichten, die indirekt, direkt oder gar nicht mit unserer Triologie zu tun haben.


	23. Kapitel 20

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Also: **1.** Wir haben eine neue Homepage, wie einige von euch schon wissen, auf der wir alle unsere Geschichten veröffentlichen. Dort gibt es auch News zu den Fortschritten, besonders zu den Kapitel von ‚Den Gefährten auf den Fersen'.

****

2. Dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht von Kati beta-gelesen, also entschuldigt eventuelle Fehler.

****

3. Also aufi geht's: erst lesen, dann nach **www.luith.de.vu**

-----

Charlys POV

Aragorn ist tot? Das kann nicht sein! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass das im Buch nicht passiert! Er kämpft mit den anderen in Helm Klamm! Es geht alles gut aus, und zum Schluss heiratet er Arwen! Das kann alles nicht wahr sein! Das–

Jemand packt mich an den Schultern und schüttelt mich. "Charly? Charly!" Ich muss blinzeln und sehe Arens besorgtes Gesicht vor mir. "Alles in Ordnung?" "Was?" frage ich etwas verwirrt. "Ob alles in Ordnung ist." "Ja." antworte ich, schüttle aber gleichzeitig den Kopf. "Ist schon gut. Komm her!" Aren schließt mich fest in die Arme. Plötzlich merke ich wie Tränen in mir aufsteigen, und ich schluchze hemmungslos in Arens Schulter. "Schhh, ist OK." Er streicht mir zärtlich über die Haare. Nachdem ich mich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt habe, schiebt Aren mich ein wenig von sich fort. "Wir müssen reden." "Worüber?" Er blickt sich um, und ich bemerke, dass um uns herum Aufbruchsstimmung herrscht. "Nicht hier."

Aren zieht mich hinter sich her in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke. "Du weißt, dass du wahrscheinlich recht hast, und wir hier angegriffen werden. Ihr seid hier nicht mehr sicher." Er macht eine kurze Pause." Théoden schickt die Frauen und Kinder in die Höhlen..." "Was willst du mir sagen? Du willst mich doch nicht etwa wegschicken!?" "Charly, bitte! Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du nicht kämpfen kannst. Du und die anderen könnt uns nicht helfen. Und ich habe versprochen dich zu beschützen, aber das kann ich nicht, wenn du mitten im Kampfgetümmel stehst." "Ich möchte dich nicht alleine lassen. Bitte schick mich nicht weg!" flehe ich Aren an. "Schatz, bitte mach's mir nicht noch schwerer!" 

Ich muss fast schon wieder heulen. Aren hat mich noch nie Schatz genannt. "Was ist, wenn dir etwas passiert? Dann bin ich nicht bei dir." erwidere ich. "Mir passiert schon nichts. Komm jetzt, sie brechen bald auf.

Ich folge Aren wiederwillig zu einer Stelle, an der sich schon alle Frauen und Kinder gesammelt haben. Ich entdecke auch Joey und Legolas. Katja steht mit roten Augen daneben. Die ersten brechen bereits auf. "Ah, Aren. da bist du ja. Wir werden gebraucht." sagt Legolas als er uns sieht.

Erschrocken sehe ich, dass auch Joey und Katja sich mit den anderen in Bewegung setzen. "Bitte nicht..." sage ich kläglich. Aren schaut mich traurig an. "Ich will dich nur beschützen..." Er legt eine Hand an meine Wange und streichelt sie mit dem Daumen. "Pass auf dich auf!" kann ich noch sagen, bevor Aren sich zu mir herunterbeugt und mich zärtlich küsst. "Gerich meleth nîn, Charly." Dann wird er von Legolas fortgezogen und verschwindet in der Menge.

Niedergeschlagen trotte ich hinter Joey und Katja her. "Na, geht's dir besser?" frage ich letztere. "Etwas. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie das passieren konnte. Ich gebe ja zu, das Buch nicht so gut zu kennen wir ihr, aber ich könnte mich erinnern, wenn so etwas da drin gestanden hätte." "Ich stimme dir zu. Das hat nicht im Buch gestanden." antwortet Joey ihr.

"Das bedeutet, dass uns noch mehr Überraschungen erwarten könnten." überlege ich. "Es könnte alles anders passieren, als es im Buch steht. Immerhin waren wir drei und Aren schon nicht vorgesehen. Vielleicht können wir etwas ändern." "Was willst du sagen?" fragt Joey mich misstrauisch. "Ich will nicht nutzlos mit den anderen in einer Höhle hocken. Ich hasse es in solchen Situationen nur rumzusitzen." "Charly, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Hast du denn keine Angst? Du könntest getötet werden!" "Ich kann an nichts anderes denken. Und ich hab eine Scheißangst. Aber ich möchte zurückgehen." Joey nickt. "Was ist mit dir Katja?" "Jetzt wo Aragorn nicht mehr da ist..." "Und was ist mit dir, Joey?" frage ich. "Ich weiß nicht..." "Geht ruhig. Ich komm auch alleine zurecht." ermutigt uns Katja. Joey und ich verabschieden uns kurz von ihr, drehen uns dann um und stürmen den Weg zurück, den wir gekommen sind.

Joeys POV

Legolas lässt mich wieder los. "Willst du ihr hinterhergehen?" "Das sollte ich wohl besser. Sonst macht sie noch eine Dummheit." Also begeben wir beide uns auf die Suche nach Katja. Wir finden sie schließlich wie ein Häufchen Elend auf einer Treppe sitzend, immer noch in Tränen aufgelöst. 

Ich setze mich neben sie und lege ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. "Katja?" Katja trocknet mit der linken Hand ihre Tränen und schaut dann Legolas an, der neben mir steht. "Wie ist es passiert?" "Ich habe es nicht gesehen. Er ist über die Klippen gestürzt und in den Fluss gefallen. Und ich war nicht bei ihm, um ihm zu helfen. Das Einzige was wir von ihm gefunden haben, was das hier."

Legolas fördert etwas aus seiner Kleidung zu Tage und hält Katja seine Hand hin. Darin befindet sich der Anhänger, den Arwen Aragorn geschenkt hat. Katja schluckt schwer und streckt ihre Hand aus, berührt das Schmuckstück dann aber doch nicht. "Das Einzige, was von ihm übrig geblieben ist..." murmelt sie und fängt wieder an zu weinen. "Es ist alles unsere Schuld. Wenn wir nicht hier wären, würde alles so passieren, wie es soll." schluchzt sie. "Das kannst du nicht wissen. Uns trifft sicher keine Schuld." Aber Katja schüttelt nur den Kopf.

Kurze Zeit später tritt ein Krieger auf uns zu. Da ich davon ausgehe, dass er zu Legolas will, ignoriere ich ihn und versuche weiter Katja zu beruhigen. "Die Frauen und Kinder verlassen die Festung." Als ich aufblicke, stelle ich erstaunt fest, dass der Krieger genau vor mir und Katja steht und uns anblickt. "Danke. Die beiden kommen gleich." antwortet Legolas für uns. Der Krieger nickt und entfernt sich wieder.

"Sie gehen in die Höhlen. Und du willst, dass wir mitgehen." Das ist keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. "Ja. In den Höhlen seid ihr sicher." Ich erwidere nichts, denn ich weiß, dass wir uns nur selbst in Gefahr bringen, wenn wir hier bleiben. Also folgen wir Legolas zu dem Platz, an dem sich die Frauen und Kinder sammeln. Dort angekommen drückt Legolas Katja kurz. "Pass gut auf Joey auf." Katja lächelt leicht. "Mach ich."

Dann wendet er sich mir zu und nimmt mich in die Arme. "Pass bloß auf dich auf!" "Du aber auch. Ich will nicht zurückkommen und nur noch Legolas am Spieß vorfinden." versuche ich den Ernst der Lage etwas aufzulockern. Und es scheint zu klappen, denn Legolas muss ein wenig grinsen. "Ganz meine tapfere Joey." Ich lache ebenfalls, aber es klingt verdammt mehr nach einem Schluchzer. 

Ich merke, dass die Leute um uns herum unruhig werden und aufbrechen, und in dem Augenblick sehe ich Charly und Aren auf uns zu kommen. Charly guckt ziemlich elendlich – und zu meiner Überraschung auch ein wenig wütend und enttäuscht – aus der Wäsche. Legolas bedeutet uns schon loszugehen, während er Aren begrüßt. 

Als wir ein paar Meter gegangen sind, höre ich Charlys klägliche Stimme. Als ich mich noch mal kurz umdrehe, sehe ich, wie die beiden sich küssen, bevor Aren auch schon von Legolas fortgezogen wird.

Charly trottet hinter uns her. "Na, geht's dir besser?" fragt sie Katja. "Etwas. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie das passieren konnte. Ich gebe ja zu, das Buch nicht so gut zu kenne wir ihr, aber ich könnte mich erinnern, wenn so etwas da drin gestanden hätte." "Ich stimme dir zu. Das hat nicht im Buch gestanden." antworte ich ihr.

"Das bedeutet, dass uns noch mehr Überraschungen erwarten könnten." überlege ich. "Es könnte alles anders passieren, als es im Buch steht. Immerhin waren wir drei und Aren schon nicht vorgesehen. Vielleicht können wir etwas ändern." stellt Charly in leicht verschwörerischem Ton fest. "Was willst du sagen?" frage ich misstrauisch. Ich kenne Charly lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sie etwas plant. "Ich will nicht nutzlos mit den anderen in einer Höhle hocken. Ich hasse es in solchen Situationen nur rumzusitzen." Daher also weht der Wind! "Charly, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Hast du den keine Angst? Du könntest getötet werden!" "Ich kann an nichts anderes denken. Und ich hab eine Scheißangst. Aber ich möchte zurückgehen." Ich nicke. Was kann ich auch anderes tun? Charly macht sowieso was sie will. "Was ist mit dir Katja?" frage ich. "Jetzt wo Aragorn nicht mehr da ist..." "Und was ist mit dir, Joey?" fragt Charly mich. "Ich weiß nicht..." "Geht ruhig. Ich komm auch alleine zurecht." ermutigt uns Katja. Charly und ich verabschieden uns kurz von ihr und stürmen den Weg zurück zur Festung.


	24. Kapitel 21

Charlys POV

Als wir die Festung wieder erreichen, sind alle in so heller Aufregung, dass sie sich nicht über uns beide wundern. Ich blicke mich um und entdecke jemanden, den ich kenne. "Haleth, was ist passiert?" "Herr Aragorn ist zurück." "Was?!" kommt es gleichzeitig aus Joeys und meinem Mund. "Wie es aussieht, hat er überlebt." "Danke."

Damit eilen wir weiter. "Wer war das denn?" "Haleth, der Sohn von Hama." Joey nickt verstehend. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragt sie mich dann. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich würde es gerne Katja erzählen. Aber wir können nicht noch mal zurücklaufen. Aber wenn er bei dem Kampf stirbt, dann hat sie ihn nicht noch mal gesehen..." "Ich glaube nicht, dass er sterben wird." "Wie kannst du da so sicher sein?" "Bis jetzt ist doch alles so eingetreten, wie es im Buch steht. Wir sind auf anderen Wegen dorthin gekommen, aber es ist passiert." "Du könntest recht haben..."

Plötzlich ertönen aus Richtung Tor Rufe und ich höre marschierende Schritte. Ist Sarumans Armee etwa schon hier? Aber dann ist sie nicht besonders groß, und die Rufe hören sich eher überrascht und erfreut denn alarmiert und ängstlich an. 

"Wir müssen Legolas und Aren finden!" ruft Joey und rennt los. Auf halbem Weg werden wir von einem Krieger aufgehalten. "Halt! Wo wollt ihr hin? Solltet ihr nicht in den Höhlen sein?" "Nein. Wir sind auf der Suche nach Legolas und Aren." antwortet Joey ihm. Als ich seinen etwas ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck bemerke, füge ich hinzu: "Die Elben." "Es ist gerade eine ganze Armee Elben hier eingetroffen. Und für mich sieht einer aus wie der andere." Joey und ich sehen ihn auf Grund dieser Bemerkung reichlich empört an. Aber wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, also lassen wir den Krieger links liegen und hasten weiter.

"Es sind Elben eingetroffen? Wo kommen die denn her?" frage ich. "Ist doch scheißegal! Hauptsache sie sind hier um zu helfen!" entgegnet Joey. "Ist ja gut."

Als wir kurz Pause machen, um zu sehen, wo wir uns befinden, stellen wir fest, dass wir genau am falschen Ende der Wehrmauer stehen. In der Ferne sehe ich etwas aufblitzen, dass aussieht wie ein Bogen. Das müssen wohl dann die Elben sein.

Zu allem Überfluss fängt es auch noch an zu gewittern. Mit dem ersten aufleuchtenden Blitz sehe ich, dass es ganz schön viele Elben sind. Und ich bemerke jemanden, der höllische Ähnlichkeit mit Haldir hat. Als ich mich zu Joey umdrehe, um ihr von meiner Entdeckung zu erzählen, sehe ich, dass sie leichenblass geworden ist. Sie starrt über die Mauer hinweg in die Dunkelheit. Donner und der nächste Blitz.

"Ach. Du. Heilige. Scheiße!!!" Daher also der Krach. Das müssen mindestens 10.000 sein! Und wie viele sind wir? 200??!!! Jetzt ganz ruhig bleiben Charly, nicht in Panik verfallen.

Der erste Regentropfen landet auf meiner Hand, dann einer auf meinem Gesicht, und schließlich folgen Abermillionen weitere. Der Wind trägt das Kriegsgebrüll der Uruks zu uns herauf. Und das hört sich ziemlich bedrohlich an.

"Joey, wir müssen irgendwie da rüber kommen. Wenn wir hier stehen bleiben, sind wir als erste dran." Joey nickt nur und schluckt schwer. Wir rennen wieder los, aber plötzlich verstummen die Geräusche der Uruk-hai Armee unter uns. Und das ist noch unheimlicher, als das Gebrüll und Getrampel.

Und dann fliegt ein Hagel aus Pfeilen aus allen Richtungen über unsere Köpfe hinweg und tötet viele Uruks. "Feuer!" Und wieder geht ein Schauer Pfeile –diesmal schlechter gezielt, aber genauso effektiv – auf die Uruk-hai nieder. Joey und mir bleibt erst mal nichts anderes übrig, als ebenfalls zu feuern.

So schnell wir können spannen wir unsere Bögen, aber bevor wir ein drittes Mal dazu kommen zu schießen, wird nicht weit von uns entfernt eine Leiter an die Mauer gelehnt. "Scheiße!" Im Nahkampf können wir mit unseren Bögen nichts anfangen, und wir haben keine anderen Waffen. "Wir müssen uns zurückziehen!" rufe ich Joey zu, die genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung läuft. "Joey!" rufe ich entsetzt. "Wo willst du hin?" Aber da bückt sie sich plötzlich und hebt etwas vom Boden auf, das sich als Schwert entpuppt. Der dazugehörige Krieger liegt tot zu ihren Füßen. "Hier er hatte auch einen Dolch bei sich." sagt sie und reicht ihn mir. "Los, weiter!" Ich versuche im Lauf einen Blick auf die Geschehnisse entfernt von uns zu ergattern, kann aber wegen des Regens nichts erkennen. 

Dann hören wir erneut Schreie, aber zuerst kann ich es nicht verstehen. "Sie rufen zum Rückzug. Offenbar sind sie auf die selbe Idee gekommen, wie wir." bemerkt Joey. Da wir nicht wissen _wohin_ wir uns zurückziehen sollen, laufen wir einfach mit den Kriegern, die hinter uns, vor und neben uns her stürmen. Immer wieder müssen wir uns gegen angreifende Uruks verteidigen, aber Joey und mir wird die Arbeit von den erfahreneren Kriegern abgenommen. 

Als wir in der Burg ankommen, schauen wir uns um. Und da sehe ich sie. Legolas trägt zusammen mir Aragorn einen Tisch vor die Tür, um sie zu verbarrikadieren. Aren steht an der Seite und presst eine Hand gegen seinen rechten Oberschenkel. Ich laufe los. 

Joeys POV

Charly muss sie auch gesehen haben, denn sie rennt los, als ich Legolas erblicke. Im selben Augenblick entdeckt uns ein Krieger. "Was machen denn die Mädchen hier?" Das lenkt natürlich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf uns. Legolas hält erschrocken erst mal in seiner Bewegung inne. Ich falle ihm um den Hals und küsse ihn. "Was tust _du_ hier?" "Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich." "Ja, offensichtlich bist du völlig wahnsinnig geworden und setzt dein Leben aufs Spiel." "Das tue ich nicht. Wir sind hier, euch zu helfen."

Legolas blickt seufzend zu Aren und Charly herüber, die wohl gerade ein ähnliches Gespräch führen. Allerdings weint Charly dabei und Aren redet beschwichtigend auf sie ein. "Aren ist verletzt worden." sagt Legolas unvermittelt. "Schlimm?" "Das weiß ich nicht. Ein Uruk-hai hat ihn am Bein erwischt und es hat stark geblutet. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es lebensgefährlich ist." "Gott sei Dank."

Aren und Charly kommen zu uns herüber. Der Elb humpelt, versucht aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Die Mädchen brauchen Waffen." "Wir haben welche. Ich habe ein Schwert und Charly hat einen Dolch. Außerdem haben wir noch Pfeile übrig." "Gut, damit könnt ihr euch verteidigen, sollte es hier drinnen nötig werden." sagt diesmal Legolas.

Aragorn tritt neben uns. "Wo ist Katja?" "Sie ist in der Höhle geblieben." antwortet Charly ihm. "Gut." An Legolas gewandt fährt er fort. "Wir sind bereit." "Wo wollt ihr hin?" frage ich ihn. "Wir reiten hinaus, uns dem letzten Kampf zu stellen." "Was?" Meine Stimme klingt ziemlich schrill und überschlägt sich fast als ich Legolas anspreche. "Und du sagt _ich_ sei wahnsinnig?!" "Ihr bleibt hier und bewacht den Zugang zu den Höhlen." befielt Aren nachdrucksvoll. "Aren..." Charly muss auch immer Widerworte geben. "Ich meine es ernst. Ihr. Bleibt. Hier." Wow, ich hab Aren noch nie so böse gesehen. Charly ist schlau genug diesmal zu schweigen. 

Aren und Legolas schwingen sich beide auf ein Pferd und treten neben Aragorn und Théoden, die ebenfalls schon aufgesessen sind. Über unseren Köpfen ertönt ein lautes, durchdringendes Brummen. "VORWÖRTS EORLINGAS!" ruft Théoden und stürmt los, die anderen Reiter hinterher.

Wir versuchen das Tor sofort hinter ihnen wieder zu schließen, was einfacher gesagt als getan ist. Dutzende Uruk-hai stehen draußen und warten nur darauf uns abzuschlachten. Drei von ihnen brechen durch bevor wir die Tür wieder verrammeln können. Zwei werden sofort von mehreren Schwertern durchbohrt, den anderen kann ich nicht sehen. 

Als ich mich zu Charly umdrehe, die einem verletztem Krieger hilft, bleibt mir fast das Herz stehen. Der verbliebende Uruk steht direkt vor mir. Sein fauliger Atem trifft mein Gesicht als er mich angrinst, und mir wird speiübel. Ich bin vor Schreck völlig starr und kann nichts tun, als dieses abscheuliche Wesen vor mir seine Waffe hebt, um mich zu erschlagen.

Plötzlich spritzt Blut auf mein Gesicht und meine Kleidung, und ich habe die Schwertspitze, die aus dem Hals des Ungeheuers ragt, nur Zentimeter vor meinen Augen. Der Uruk fällt nach vorne und ich kann gerade noch beiseite springen, bevor er auf mich fällt. Dahinter steht Charly, das blutige Schwert noch in den Händen, und zittert am ganzen Körper. "Ich hab's getan. Ich hab's wirklich getan! Ich hab ihn getötet!" "Ja, das hast du. Und du hast mein Leben gerettet!" Wir fallen uns in die Arme, und müssen beide plötzlich vor Erleichterung laut lachen. Darum bemerken wir erst nicht, dass das Tor geöffnet wird. Erst als die Türen laut gegen die Wand krachen, schauen wir erschrocken auf. Doch das einzige was wir sehen, sind Rohirrim. Fröhliche Rohirrim! "Sieg! Wir haben gesiegt!" 

Charly und ich sehen uns an und gehen dann zur Tür hinaus. Vor uns auf dem Boden liegen viele tote Uruk-hai. Aber wir beachten sie nicht und gehen weiter, bis wir an der Wehrmauer angekommen sind. Unter uns sehen wir nichts. Außer den Reitern aus Rohan, die uns auf der Suche nach Merry und Pippin schon begegnet sind. Mittendrin steht Gandalf auf Schattenfell. Dahin war der alte Fuchs also verschwunden! Am Horizont kann man die aufgehende Sonne sehen, die dem Schlachtfeld einen beinahe friedlichen Anblick verleiht.

Plötzlich legt sich eine Hand von hinten auf meine Schulter, und ich fahre fast aus meiner Haut vor Schreck. Als ich mich umdrehe, blicke ich in das Gesicht eines gewissen blonden Elben. "Geht es dir gut? Du bist voller Blut! Hast du dich verletzt? Was–" Ich lege ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Das ist nicht mein Blut. Charly hat einen Uruk erstochen. Ich bin nicht verletzt." Ich muss lachen, weil Legolas völlig zerzaust und dreckig ist. "Du siehst süß aus." Und damit schlinge ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsse ihn. 

Inzwischen strömen die ersten Frauen und Kinder aus der Burg und ich suche nach Katja. Charly ist wohl Aren suchen gegangen. Legolas weiß auch nicht, was ihm passiert ist; die beiden haben sich während des Kampfes verloren.

Ein karottenroter Kopf erweckt meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich sehe Katja, gestützt von zwei Frauen, in unsere Richtung kommen. "Katja! Wie geht es dir? Aragorn–" "Ich hatte eine Vision. Faramir hat Frodo nach Osgiliath gebracht. Die Nazgul sind ihm auf den Fersen." Damit wird Katja ohnmächtig.

Entsetzt schaue ich Legolas an. "Scheiße..."

Charlys POV

Ich muss grinsen, als ich Legolas' fast hysterischen Ausbruch mitbekomme und gebe den beiden dann ein wenig Privatsphäre, um Aren zu suchen. Auf meine Nachfrage hin, werde ich auf eine Ecke verwiesen, in der die Verletzten liegen. Ich begebe mich dort hin und– 

Ich eile zu Aren, der zwischen den anderen Verwundeten am Boden liegt, und knie mich neben ihn. Überall ist Blut und es scheint aus einer Wunde in seiner Brust zu sickern. 

"Aren?" "Charly..." Er muss husten und es hört sich entsetzlich an. "Geht es dir gut?" "Ja, ja, natürlich. Was ist passiert?" "Ein Speer. Ich war unachtsam." Er hört sich wirklich schwach an und ich blicke mich verzweifelt um. Aber es ist niemand da, der ihm helfen könnte. Aren schließt die Augen und ich rüttle ihn an den Schultern. "Nein, mach die Augen auf. Du musst wach bleiben!" 

Er macht die Augen wieder auf. "Du musst wach bleiben, hörst du?" "Ich bin müde..." "Du bist ein Elb, verdammt noch mal! Also reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!" Aren antwortet nicht, aber er macht wenigstens die Augen nicht wieder zu. "Erzähl mir was." fordere ich ihn auf. "Und was?" "Egal. Erzähl... Erzähl mir von... Erinnerst du dich an das Fest in Bruchtal? Nachdem Joey und ich bei euch angekommen waren? Wir sind am nächsten Morgen in einem Bett aufgewacht." "Wie könnte ich das vergessen..." "Erzähl mir warum du dich darauf eingelassen hast. Warum du Joey zugestimmt hast." "Als ich hörte, dass man euch in den Kerker geworfen hatte, war ich ziemlich neugierig. Ich wollte euch unbedingt kennen lernen, um zu sehen, ob Legolas die Wahrheit erzählt hat. Also habe ich mich angeboten, als Thranduil nach euch geschickt hat." Er macht eine Pause.

"Du... du warst ganz schön vorlaut und ziemlich frech. Und das hat mir imponiert. Dann auf dem Fest habe ich immer wider versucht mit dir alleine zu sprechen, aber... na ja, Boromir hatte dir etwas zu viel zu trinken gegeben. Als Joey mich dann angesprochen hat, ob ich mit ihr das Zimmer tauschen würde, bin ich fast aus allen Wolken gefallen. Ich hab zugestimmt, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich wahrscheinlich keine Chance habe. Ich habe gesehen, wie sehr du dich gefreut hast, Frodo wiederzusehen. Der Ausdruck in deinen Augen hat alles gesagt... Und auf der Reise von Düsterwald nach Bruchtal bist du so abweisend zu mir gewesen, dass ich dachte... Du hast schon tief und fest geschlafen, als ich dich ins Bett gelegt habe, und so friedlich ausgesehen. Da ist mir klar geworden, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte."

Er hustet erneut, und diesmal dauert es länger, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat. "Am... am nächsten Morgen warst du so außer dir. Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du süß aussiehst, wenn du dich aufregst?" Ich muss leise lachen, obwohl mir Tränen in den Augen stehen. "Als ich im Bad war, habe ich mir überlegt, dass ich es drauf ankommen lasse. Also hab ich dich geküsst. Und als du mich zurückgeküsst hast... Es war fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Ich bin noch nie–" "Aren, nicht die Augen zu machen! Wach auf!" Keine Reaktion. "Aren!"

------

Bevor ihr irgendetwas sagt, Briefbomben losschickt (oder Virenmails) oder die Messer zückt: Es tut uns leid, wegen dem mega Cliffhanger. (Na ja, vielleicht doch nur ein bisschen... _grins_)

Aber wir haben uns schon was einfallen lassen, wegen dem langen Zeitraum den wir zu überbrücken haben. Wir sind uns allerdings noch nicht ganz sicher, ob wir das auch wirklich machen, und wenn ja, wird es noch etwas dauern, das zu schreiben. 

Und natürlich die wichtigste Frage: Überlebt Aren? Also es würde uns (oder eher Nina) schwer fallen, ihn sterben zu lassen, aber wenn ihr ihn nicht mehr sehen könnt... (‚Und was macht dann die Arme Charly?!' Nina schnieft aus Solidarität mit Charly)

Na ja, also das gibt euch und uns was zum Überlegen.

Und vergesst nicht unsere Site (www.luith.de.vu) zu besuchen. Da war echt noch niemand. Sabine hat gedroht nicht weiterzuschreiben, wenn ihr nicht da hingeht und 'nen netten Eintrag ins Gästebuch schreibt. Aber Nina kann die Leser beruhigen. Ihr gehen schon ein paar Ideen durch den Kopf, die sie loswerden muss.

C ya!


End file.
